Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Book 2: A New Threat to the Astral World
by 0713MM
Summary: This story takes place after the final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. If you liked my first story, you'll love this one.
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to my next Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal story!**

**Yuma: This involves me and my friends getting into the Astral World, correct?**

**0713MM: I'm not saying. Then, again, you guys probably already know that.**

**Astral: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Michael: Only me.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Book 2: A New Threat to the Astral World

Cast

**Heroes**

Yuma Tsukamo...Main Protagonist

Tori Meadows...Friend of Yuma's

Cathy Katherine...Friend of Yuma's

Bronk Stone... Friend of Yuma's

Caswell Francis... Friend of Yuma's

Kite Tenjo... Friend of Yuma's

Hart Tenjo...Friend of Yuma's

Trey, Quattro and Quinton...Friends of Yuma's

Nash/Shark... Brother to Marin/Rio

Dumon...Friend to Nash and Marin

Marin/Rio...Nash/Shark's sister

Vector...Mischievous Barian

Alito...Friend to Girag

Girag...Friend to Alito

Mizar...Arogant Barian

Umbral...Eighth Barian Emperor (Michael Bakura as a human)

**Villains**

Chaos...Main Antagonist, and a dark spirit in the Astral World, planning to destroy it, and the Human World. (aka, Earth)

Chaos Emperor Dark Nash...The darkness of Nashs' Heart

Chaos Emperor Dark Dumon... The darkness of Dumons' Heart

Chaos Emperor Dark Marin... The darkness of Marins' Heart

Chaos Emperor Dark Vector... The darkness of Vectors' Heart

Chaos Emperor Dark Alito...The darkness of Alitos' Heart

Chaos Emperor Dark Girag...The darkness of Girags' Heart

Chaos Emperor Dark Mizar...The darkness of Mizars' Heart

Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral...The darkness of Umbrals' Heart

Chapter 1: A New Enemy Emerges

As the gang made it through the portal to the Astral World, the sky began to shake, as if someone, or something was messing with it. Yuma pointed toward the blue light.

"There!" he pointed. "That's the Astral World." Vector nodded.

"Indeed." Vector said in agreement. Nash and Marin, (aka, Reginald and Rio Kastle) turned to look at Yuma.

"I wonder why the Astral beings called us for help." Rio said. Shark shrugged.

"Whatever the reason may be, whatever is trying to destroy the Astral World will be stopped by us." Shark said. Dumon smiled at Rio. Rio turned to face Dumon. She smiled back at him. Both of them began to blush,so they turned away from each other before anyone spotted.

"Sharks' right." Yuma said. Kite was leading everyone through the long, gold portal on Orbital 7. Mizar trailed right behind Kite.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll squash it." Girag said, cracking his knuckles. (Don't ask how he can possibly do that in midair). Quinton, Quattro and Trey were behind Yuma and Tori.

"Girag has a point." Quattro said. "Whatever this thing is, we'll squash it into next week!"

"It won't be that simple, Quattro." Quinton warned. Quattro rolled his eyes.

"I know, but still." Quattro retorted. Trey looked at his brothers.

"Well, I guess Yuma has a reason for bringing all of us." Trey said.

"Indeed, Trey." Trey, Quattro and Quintons' father, Vetrix said. Yuma turned to face Astral, who floating beside him.

"Hey Astral." Yuma started to say. "What do you think this new enemy could possibly be?" Astral turned to look at Yuma.

"I heard Eliphas and Ena talking about some sort of dark spirit, or energy." Astral complied. Yuma nodded.

"So, are we going to stop it, or what?" asked Quattro. Quinton nodded.

"Indeed." he said, to answer his brothers' question.

To the Balcony where Eliphas and Ena are standing...

Ena and Eliphas stood still, watching the dark cloud cover the sky. Eliphas took out his deck and stared at it.

"Hmm..." he muttered. Ena turned her head so she was facing Eliphas.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Eliphas replied. Thunder rumbled in the blue sky of the Astral World.

"I hope Yuma, Astral and the rest of there gang get here soon." Ena said. "I don't think even the two of us combined could take down this monstrosity." Eliphas nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." he said. He looked up at the sky again and a bunch of yellow lights began streaming across the sky.

"There almost here." Eliphas said. Ena nodded.

"Good." she said. "I'll go welcome them." A dark laugh could be heard throughout the city they were watching. Ena looked down and saw nothing.

"What the-" she started to say. Then a dark form appeared in front of her and Eliphas. Eliphas growled.

"Ah, the Will of the Astral World." the dark figure sneered. "It's been a long time, Eliphas."

"Who are _you_?" Eliphas snarled. The dark figure laughed.

"You don't regconize me?" he asked, hurt by the fact that neither Eliphas or Ena regconized him. Eliphas shook his head.

"Why would I regconize you?" he asked. The dark figure laughed.

"You seem to not realize that I'm the one infecting this place." the dark figure laughed. "Yuma and his group of friends have fallen into my trap."

"What trap?" asked Eliphas, his eyes narrowing. The dark figure laughed again, then he snapped his fingers and black lightning came out of the sky, almost hitting Eliphas and Ena.

"Do _not_ question me!" the dark figure snarled. Eliphas stepped back in alram.

"Okay." Eliphas replied. "So, what do you plan to do this world?" The dark figure looked around him. He then began to laugh.

"What do _you_ think? I'm going to destroy the Astral World!" the dark figure chuckled. "Along with the pathetic Human World, also known as Earth." Eliphas snarled, then charaged. The dark figure smirked and side-stepped the charge. Eliphas nearly fell off the balcony if it wasn't for the fence. The dark figure chuckled again and opened his cloak, showing Ena and Eliphas what he had. Ena gasped.

"Are those-?" she began to ask.

"Yup, they are the Chaos powers of the eight Barian Emperors, along with their respective Over-Hundred and Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers." the dark figure replied.

"How did you get them?" Eliphas asked. The dark figure took out an black orb from inside his cloak and showed it to Ena and Eliphas. Both Eliphas and Enas' eyes widened with shock.

"The spirit of Don Thousand?" they both asked. The dark figure nodded.

"Correct." he replied. "Don Thousand was originally a part of me, so its only natural he returns to me." He looked up at the sky, the yellow lights coming closer and closer to the Astral World. He then looked down at the Over-Hundred and Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers.

"I'll use the remaining power of Chaos from these eight Over-Hundred Numbers and create my own Emperors." the dark figure chuckled. He turned to face the sky, then back to facing Eliphas and Ena.

"It seems that your friends will be here soon. Well, I'll make sure they don't get here just yet." the dark figure chuckled and snapped his fingers.

Back to Yuma Tsukamo and his gang of friends...

"We're almost there!" shouted Yuma. Then, thunder rumbled around them. Kite turned to face Yuma and the others.

"Look out!" Kite shouted as a bolt of black lightning came out of nowhere and blasted the Barian Emperors, (except Mizar), Yuma, Tori and Astral of course, along with Kite and Hart. Trey watched as Yuma fell.

"Yuma!" Trey shouted in panic. Quinton came up next to Trey.

"There's nothing we can do, Trey." Quinton said softly. Trey nodded.

"Right now, we have to get to the Astral World." Vetrix said. "I'm sure Yuma and the others will be fine." The only Barian Emperor who was still with them was Mizar.

"I hope Yuma and the rest of them that fell will make it to the Astral World." Mizar said. Kite turned to face Mizar. He nodded.

"Yeah." Kite said shortly. Soon, Kite, Mizar, and Orbital landed into the Astral World. (Well, a part of it, actually). Kite looked around. Mizar did the same. Quinton, Quattro, Tey and Vetrix came down a well.

"Hmm..." Kite muttered. (Somehow, Hart had come along on the journey to the Astral World. Kite had refused at first, but then eventually gave in). Hart landed just as softly as his brother.

"Kite." Quinton started to say. "Me, Quattro, Trey and Vetrix will go ahead. You, Hart and Mizar catch up when you're ready." Kite nodded.

"Alright, Quinton." Kite said. And with that, Quinton, Quattro, Trey and Vetrix begin to walk ahead, and they disappeared.

"It looks so peaceful here." Hart said. Kite and Mizar turned to look at the young boy.

"Yeah, it does." Mizar agreed. Kite took out his deck and looked at it. Mizar did the same. Hart looked at their surroundings.

"Well, wherever the rest of the gang ended up, let's hope they landed in the Astral World as well." Mizar said after a short pause. Kite nodded.

"Let's hope so." Kite agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Here we go with another chapter!**

Chapter 2: Darkness begins to rise

Kite, Hart and Mizar were still observing their surroundings when an Astral World citizen appeared from behind them.

"Hi." the citizen said. Kite and Mizar turned to face him/her. Hart did the same shortly after.

"Are you lost?" the citizen asked them. Kite and Mizar snorted. Hart gave a small laugh. The citizen cocked his head in confusion.

"Did I say something funny?" the citizen asked. Kite and Mizar shook their heads.

"No." they both replied. The citizen shrugged. Just then, the citizen screamed in terror, then his eyes turned from blue to blackish-red. Kite and Mizar just stared. Hart took a few steps back.

"Hehehe!" laughed a dark voice coming from the citizens' mouth. Kite raised his left arm.

"If you want a duel, then you got one!" snarled Kte. Mizar smirked, silently agreeing. Hart was still stunned for a moment, then he shook his head and brought himself back into reality. Hart jumped so he was in between the citizen and his brother. Kite and Mizar were both shocked.

"Hart, what are you doing?" Kite asked his younger brother.

"I'll duel this kid in your place, Kite." Hart replied. Kite and Mizar didn't seem convinced.

"Are you positive, Hart?" Kite asked his younger brother, still not convinced about his brother's decsion. Hart nodded.

"Yes, I'm positive Kite." Hart said. Mizar couldn't help but smile at the two Tenjo brothers. Kite turned to face Mizar.

"Alright, let's go." Kite said to Mizar. Mizar nodded in agreement. When the two of them left, Hart took out his duel disk and D-Gazer.

"Duel disk, go!" shouted Hart as he threw his duel disk into the air. The citizen began to chuckle and activated his duel disk.

"D-Gazer, set!" shouted Hart as his duel disk came down from above and landed on his left arm, like all other duelists. (Unless they're lefty, then they'll put the duel disk on their right arm).

"Let's duel!" shouted Hart and the Astral World citizen.

"I'll start, if you don't mind. Draw!" shouted the citizen. He looked at his hand.

"I set 1 monster and end my turn. You're up, Hart." the citizen said. Hart nodded.

"Here I go, I draw!" shouted Hart. He looked at his hand and the card he drew. He smirked.

"I activate the spell, Psychic Draw." Hart said. "With this, since you possess a monster and I control none, I can draw 1 card, and if it's a monster card, I can special summon the monster." the citizen stepped back a bit.

"What?" he asked. Hart put his right hand on top his deck.

"I draw!" he shouted. He turned the card, he grinned.

"I special summon Axon Kicker! Next, I activate the quick play spell, Emergency Teleport, allowing me to special summon a level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my deck. So, appear, Hushed Psychic Cleric in defense mode!" shouted Hart. "I'm done yet, because I sacrifice my Cleric to normal summon OverDrive Teleporter. Now, I activate my Teleporters' special ability, by paying 2000 life points, I can summon from my deck two level 3 Psychic monsters, so come on out, Serene Psychic Witch and Psychic Commander! Now, I tune my level 3 Psychic Commander and level 6 OverDrive Teleporter, I synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster!" the citizen stepped back even farther.

"WHAT?!" he pratically screamed. Hart smirked.

"I'm still not done. Now, I activate the equip spell, Psychic Sword! With this, my Hyper Psychic Blaster gets 2000 extra attack points." Hart explained. Hyper Psychic Blasters' attack: 3000-5000. Hart thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now my Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack his facedown monster with Psychic Burst!" commanded Hart. Boom!

"Urgh, ahhhh!" screamed the citizen as the dark spirit that controlled him dissapated and his life points depleted from 4000 to 0.

"I hope Hart is okay." Kite said. Mizar nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Kite." Mizar simply stated. Kite nodded.

_Let's hope Hart is okay._ thought Kite.

Meanwhile, in Chaos' Palace...

"Ah, with these eight Over-Hundred Numbers, I'll be able to take the darkness from these cards and create my own Chaos Emperors." Chaos sneered. He placed the cards on one of his devices, then the dark energy from the cards transformed into eight people. Chaos began to laugh evilly.

"Soon, my plan to destroy the Astral World will come to pass!" he laughed. The Chaos Emperors were still sioulettes, but soon, they'll be human. And they'll do Chaoss' bidding.

After all, like Chaos said to Ena and Eliphas, Chaos is energy that fuels on both the light and the darkness of a person. So, the Chaos Emperors are nothing more than the darkness inside the eight Barian Emperors' hearts.

"With the dark power of the eight Barian Emperors, I shall destroy the Astral World and the Human World, aka, Earth!" Chaos laughed a dark chuckle. He sneered when he saw the sioulettes changed from black outlines into humans, just like Chaos said they would. Chaos turned to face them.

"I have a mission for you." Chaos said.

"What is it?" asked Chaos Emperor Dark Vector.

"Slow these pathetic heroes down, until I have the strength to destroy them myself." Chaos replied. Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral, then bowed to his Master.

"I'll slow them down, along with Vectors' help." Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral said. Chaos nodded. Then the eight Chaos Emperors left the throne room. Chaos began to laugh evilly again.

_Soon, my plan will be complete._ Chaos thought.

**0713MM: It seems that the main antagonist has shown himself. Anyway, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! Welcome to the 3rd chapter!**

**Hart: I have my 2nd duel in this chapter, right?**

**Kite: Yes. With me and Mizar.**

**Mizar: Indeed.**

**Hart: Chapter start!**

Chapter 3: Battle Royale: Hart, Kite and Mizar vs. Chaos Emperor Dark Mizar Part 1

Kite was looking around for Hart, Mizar was doing the same thing. Soon after that, Hart started running up to them. Kite heard his brothers' footsteps and turned to face him. He smiled.

"Ah, there you are brother." Kite said.

"Was the duel difficult?" asked Mizar. Hart shook his head.

"No, surprisingly." Hart replied. Then, the wind began to blow. Hart turned to face where the wind was coming from. Nothing.

"What the-" Hart began to say. He was cut when they heard a dark laugh. Kite and Mizar narrowed their eyes. Hart jumped back in alarm.

"Who's there?" asked Kite. The dark laugh grew louder, then a black figure appeared. Mizar and Kite readied the duel disks. The figure laughed.

"What's wrong, Mizar?" the figure asked. "Don't recognize me?" Mizars' eyes changed from narrowed to widened.

"How, do you know my name?" Mizar asked, shocked. The figure began to cackle, then he grabbed the top part of his hood, and pulled it so the top part of his hood fell back, revealing his face. Kite and Mizar gasped.

"That's...me!" cried out Mizar, still shocked. "But how?" Dark Mizar chuckled.

"I am nothing more than your darkness, Mizar." Dark Mizar chuckled again. "I'm also the worker of Chaos, and I'm also the manifestation of Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon." Mizar snorted.

"If so, then why are you here?" asked Kite.

"Because my Master demanded that I stall for time. Well, not really, but whatever." Dark Mizar replied. Hart was still hiding behind his brother, but that didn't stop Dark Mizar from saying what he was about to say.

"And dueling you three will be perfect." Dark Mizar finished. Kite turned to look at his brother.

"Hart..." muttered Kite. Hart smiled.

"Come on brother and Mizar!" Hart said enthusiastically. "Let's take him down together!" Kite and Mizar were hesitant to let Hart duel with them, but they eventually gave in.

"Alright, let's do this!" shouted Kite. "Go, Photon Transformation!" Mizar and Hart threw their duel disks into the air and shouted, "Duel disk, go!" Dark Mizar laughed again and activated his black duel disk, and his left blue eye became a shade of black. Mizars' left blue eye became a shade of red. Hart took at his D-Gazer and put it over his left eye.

"Let's duel!" the four of them shouted.

"Since this is a Battle Royale, no player is allowed to attack on their first turn." Dark Mizar said. Kite and Mizar rolled their eyes.

"We know." Kite and Mizar said together. Hart looked troubled and confused.

_Maybe I shouldn't have entered this._ Hart thought. He shook his head. _No, I can't think like that!_ Dark Mizar smirked.

"Alright, since there is three of you, and only one of me, I'll start. I draw!" shouted Dark Mizar. Dark Mizar sneered at the card he just drew. Kite and Mizar narrowed their eyes while Harts' widened.

"Alright, to begin my turn, I summon Mythic Tree Dragon, and now since I have an Earth monster, I can summon Mythic Water Dragon from my hand. Next, I activate Mythic Tree Dragons' effect. Since I control a Water monster, it becomes level 8." Dark Mizar chuckled. He lifted his right arm up and shouted, "I overlay both of my level 8 monsters! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ Summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Mizar growled in response. Dark Mizar laughed.

"I told you Mizar, I'm your darkness." Dark Mizar laughed. "Next, I activate the field spell, Dragon Tamer's Sanctuary! And finally, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn with that. You're next, Hart." Hart stared at his deck that was in his duel disk. He wasn't drawing his starting hand, nor his sixth card. Kite gave Hart a worried look.

"Hart, you okay?" asked Kite worriedly. Hart just stared down at his deck, Ignoring his brothers' question. Suddenly, Harts' deck began to glow a bright yellow light. Dark Mizar covered his eyes.

"What is this?" asked Dark Mizar.

"Don't know." Kite admitted. When the light died down, Hart was still looking at his deck, this time in shock. Then he smiled.

_Alright, I know what I need to do._ Hart thought as he drew his starting hand of five cards.

"Alright, I draw!" shouted Hart. "I'll begin my turn by activating the spell, Galaxy Draw! With this, I can draw 1 card since you control a Galaxy monster." Hart drew 1 card from his deck. Kite and Mizar stared at Hart in disbelief.

"Galaxy?" asked Kite in disbelief. "Since when did you get Galaxy cards?" Hart shrugged.

"I don't know, exactly." Hart admitted. "My deck just changed while in the yellow light, and then, poof! My deck became something else." Kite nodded.

"Very well Hart, continue your turn." Kite said. Hart nodded.

"Right, Next I normal summon Galaxy Wizard, but I'm not stopping there, next I activate the spell card, Galaxy Expedition. With this, since I have a level 5 or higher Galaxy monster, I can special summon 1 level 5 or higher Galaxy monster from my deck. So, come on out, Galaxy Knight! And now, since I control two Light Attribute monsters, I can special summon from my hand, Guardian of Order! And lastly, I overlay my 3 level 8 monsters and XYZ Summon Galaxy Magician-The Elder!" Galaxy Magician-The Elder Rank 8 3000 attack/3000 defense. Kite and Mizar smiled. Dark Mizar stepped back in shock.

"What? No! It can't be!" Dark Mizar cried out in shock. Soon after that, Kite and Mizar looked at the monster on Harts' field. Both of their mouths fell open.

"Is that-?" Kite began to ask.

"Jinlon?" Mizar finished Kites' question. Hart turned to face them, then nodded. Dark Mizars' eyes were still wide. Hart smirked.

"Now, I activate Galaxy Magician-The Elders' special ability! Since it was successfully XYZ Summoned, I can special summon a Galaxy Magican-The Younger from my Extra Deck. So appear, Galaxy Magician The Younger!" Mizar and Dark Mizar backed up in shock.

"That's-?!" Dark Mizar asked, shocked.

"Me?!" Mizar finished. Hart nodded. Hart smiled. Dark Mizars' eyes began to widen ever farther.

"What are you doing now, Hart?" he asked the young lad.

"Activating my Galaxy Magician-The Youngers' special ability! Since it was special summoned due to my Galaxy Magician-The Elders' special effect, I can target up 2 cards in my graveyard, and add one in my hand. So, Galaxy Draw and Galaxy Expedition from my graveyard, along with the Galaxy Wizard in my hand become overlay units for Galaxy Magician-The Younger. Galaxy Magician-The Youngers' overlay units: 0-3. Dark Mizar was still shocked.

"Impossible." he muttered. Harts' smirk grew wider.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. You're up, Kite." Hart said. Kite nodded.

"Indeed, I draw!" shouted Kite. Kite turned the card he just drew and smirked. He turned his head to face the Chaos Emperor, who to Kites' surprise, was smiling.

"Since I control no monsters, I special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand, next I normal summon Photon Crusher. Now, since I control 2 Light Attribute monsters, I special summon Guardian of Order. Now, I tribute my Photon Thrasher and Crusher, now come on out and show the light to all who oppose you, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, level 8, 3000 attack/2500 defense. Dark Mizar chuckled.

_It's finally here._ he thought. Kite began to smile.

"I'm not done yet, next I activate the spell card, Galaxy Expedition! Now, come on out Galaxy Knight!" Kite shouted. Dark Mizar began to smirk.

_Here it comes._ he thought. Kite then thrusted his right hand forward.

"I overlay my 3 level 8 monsters and XYZ Summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite finished. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon-Rank 8, attack: 4500/3000 defense. Dark Mizar laughed.

"At last." he said.

"I end my turn with 2 facedowns. Go Mizar." Kite said.

"With pleasure Kite, I draw!" shouted. Mizar.

Meanwhile, at the food plaza in Astral World...

"Mmm... Tasty!" Alito said as he took a bite of a bagel.

"Nom!" Yuma said as he took a bite of a bagel as well. Tori rolled her eyes.

_Boys._ she thought. She shook her head.

"We finally made to Astral World." Tori said. Yuma and Alito had to stop eating their bagels in order to respond.

"Huh? What is it, Tori?" asked Yuma.

"Yeah, what is it?" Alito repeated. Tori sighed.

"You two are hopeless." Tori replied. Alito and Yuma then looked at each other, then back a Tori.

"What?" both Alito and Yuma asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Tori replied quickly. Yuma and Alito shrugged and went back to eating their bagels. Soon after, Vetrix, Quinton, Quattro and Trey showed up in the plaza. Trey was looking at his surroundings when he heard a voice. He turned in the voices' direction.

"Who's there?" Trey snarled, readying his duel disk. The voice laughed.

"We will duel soon, Trey." the voice hissed. "And you _will_ lose to me." Trey was confused, then shook it off.

_That was nothing._ he thought. _I haven't eaten anything since we got here, I better do that._

Back to the Battle Royale...

"I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns, you're up, Mizar." Kite said as he tossed his chosen 2 cards onto his duel disk. Mizar smirked.

"Time to show you my power, I draw!" he shouted. Mizar smirked at the card he drew.

"I summon Mythic Tree Dragon, next I activate Mythic Water Dragons' special effect. Since I control an Earth monster, I can special summon it from my hand, so come on out! I'm not done just yet, I overlay my 2 level 8 Dragon monsters and XYZ Summon Number 46: Dragluon!" Number 46: Dragluon, Rank 8, attack: 3000/3000 defense. Dark Mizar flinched.

"That Number." Dark Mizr muttered. Mizar thrusted his right hand forward.

"Next, I activate the spell, Soul Drain! By giving up multiples of 100, I can target 1 monster on the field, it gains the amount of life points I paid." Hart turned to face Mizar.

"Mizar, no!" Hart shouted in protest. Mizar pointed to Harts' Rank 4 Galaxy Magician-The Younger.

"I give up 1000 life points to make Harts' monster stronger." Mizar said. Zap!

"Urgh!" Mizar groaned as his life points depleted from 4000 to 3000. Galaxy Magician-The Youngers' attack: 2000-3000. Dark Mizar began to laugh.

"I don't blame you, Mizar. I would have done the same thing!" Dark Mizar laughed. Mizar got back up on his feet, and gritted his teeth.

"Well, guess what? You're not in my shoes! Now, I activate Dragulons' special ability! By detaching one overlay unit I can special summon a Dragon monster from my hand, so come on out Soul Drain Dragon!" Soul Drain Dragon, level 8, attack: 4000/0 defense. Mizar thrusted his hand forward again.

"Now, I activate Soul Drain Dragons' ability! Since I lost 1000 life points, my Soul Drain Dragon gains that much attack, giving it a grand total of 5000 attack points!" shouted Mizar. Dark Mizar stepped back.

"No!" he growled.

"Oh yes, because now by banishing Soul Drain, the life points I paid get added back to my life points." Mizar explained. Mizars' life points: 3000-4000. Kite smiled.

"Excellent move." Kite complimented. Mizar turned to face him, and nodded.

"Thanks." Mizar replied. "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Back to you, Dark Mizar, the Chaos Emperor." Dark Mizar gritted his teeth.

"I'll win duel right here and now, I draw!" he shouted. He turned the card he drew so he could see it. He sneered.

"Goodbye you three. This duel is over! Hahahahahaha!" Dark Mizar laughed. Hart clenched his fists, Kite readied himself, while Mizar growled.

To be continued...

**0713MM: So, the Battle Royale has begun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: The 2nd part of the Battle Royale. ****Enjoy****!**

Chapter 4: Battle Royale: Hart, Kite and Mizar vs. Chaos Emperor Dark Mizar Part 2

"Goodbye you three. This duel is over! Hahahahahaha!" Dark Mizar laughed. Hart clenched his fists, Kite readied himself, while Mizar growled. Dark Mizar raised the card he drew high up so Hart, Kite and Mizar could see it. Kite and Mizar stepped back a bit, Hart was backing up as well.

"I activate Rank Up-Magic Chaos Force!" shouted Dark Mizar. "Now, I rebuild the overlay network with Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. Go, Chaos XYZ Evolution! Appear, Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Number C107: Neo-Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Rank 9, attack:4500/3000 defense. Kite smirked, while Mizar backed away in surprise.

"Now, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack Harts' Galaxy Magician-The Younger with Ultimate Spiral of Destruction!" commanded Dark Mizar. Hart smiled. Dark Mizars' eyes widened.

"What?!" he cried out.

"I activate Galaxy Magician-The Elders' special ability!" shouted Hart. "By detaching one overlay unit, my Galaxy Magician can't be destroyed, also I take no damage from the attack." Dark Mizar snarled in anger as his attack was cancelled.

"Fine then, I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Go Hart." he said. Hart raised his hand.

"I activate Galaxy Magician-The Elders' other special ability! Since it used an overlay unit, I can bring back the overlay unit it just used." Galaxy Magician-The Elders' overlay units: 2-3.

"Alright, my turn, I draw!" shouted Hart. He smirked. Dark Mizar coughed.

"Oh please, what can you possibly do?" Dark Mizar asked. "My Neo Tachyon is too powerful."

"We'll see about that." Hart said, still smirking.

"What the huh?" asked Dark Mizar.

"I activate Galaxy Magician-The Youngers' special ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can target one faceup monster you control, it's attack goes to 0, also, it's special abilities are negated." Hart explained. Neo Tachyons' attack: 4500-0. Dark Mizar growled.

"Also, my Galaxy Magician gains the attack that your monster lost!" Hart shouted. "Go, Galactic Absorption!" Galaxy Magician-The Youngers' attack: 3000-7500. Dark Mizar stepped back in fear.

"What?! 7500 attack points?!" he gasped in shock. Hart thrusted his hand forward.

"This is it! Go Galaxy Magician-The Younger, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon with Galactic Magic Blast!" Hart commanded. The young magician raised his wand and fired a beam of white/black light at Neo Tachyon. Dark Mizars' eyes narrowed, then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Hart.

"I play my trap, Tachyon Reversal! With this trap, my monster isn't destroyed, and I take no damage, and lastly, you take half of the damage I would have taken Hart." Dark Mizar said.

"No! I play my trap, Photon Stop! This stops the effect damage to my brother." Kite retorted as the blast shot toward Hart and missed. Dark Mizar growled.

"Time for me to get into the action! I activate my trap,Galactic Burst! With this trap, you take 500 points of damage." Hart chimed in. Boom!

'Urgh!" groaned Dark Mizar as he flew backward a bit. Harts' life points: 4000, Kites' life points: 4000, Mizars' life points: 4000, Dark Mizars' life points: 4000-3500. Dark Mizar got back up, and narrowed his eyes on Hart.

_A child, damaging my life points?!_ he thought. _That's preposterous!_

"And to help Hart out, I activate Outrage of the Dragons! With this trap, all the damage that Hart would have taken gets added to a Dragon-Type monster on our field, and I choose Neo Galaxy-Eyes." Mizar said. "And with that, Neo Galaxy-Eyes gets a 3750 point power up." Neo Galaxy-Eyes' attack: 4500-8250.

"At the end of my turn, Galaxy Magician-The Younger gets the overlay unit back it just used." Hart said. He turned to face Kite and said, "You're turn, brother." Kite nodded. Dark Mizar chuckled.

"Now, Neo Tachyons' attack returns to normal. Also, it's special abilities return as well." Dark Mizar said. Neo Tachyons' attack: 0-4500.

"Very well then, I draw!" shouted Kite.

"I'll begin my turn by activating the Galactic Round-Up spell card! With this spell, I can round my Neo Galaxy-Eyes' attack points to the nearest 100, which 8300." Kite said. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons' attack: 8250-8300. Kite thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!" commanded Kite. Dark Mizar smirked.

"Hah! I activate my trap, Tachyon Spiral! With this, my monster gets the same attack as your monster, however, my monsters' special abilities are negated. Meaning it can be destroyed by any monster." Dark Mizar chuckled.

"I activate the quick spell, Galaxy Shock! With this, my Neo Tachyon gains 1500 extra attack points." Dark Mizar said. Neo Tachyons' attack: 8300-9800.

"So Kite, you'll be taking 1500 points of damage." Dark Mizar laughed. Kite snorted.

"I activate my own Galaxy Shock!" Kite countered. Dark Mizar gasped, surprised by the counter.

"What?!" he cried out, still shocked.

"Now both Neo Galaxy-Eyes will be destroyed!" Mizar cried out.

"Why would Kite let that happen?" asked Hart, also confused. Mizar widened his eyes.

"Because if he does that, then I can finish him!" Mizar realized. Dark Mizar chuckled as both Neo Galaxy Eye Dragons were destroyed. Kite smirked.

"Hah! I play my trap, Chaos Light! Since my C107 destroyed in battle, I can bring it back to the field." Dark Mizar sneered. Kite smirked.

"That's funny, because I bring back my Neo Galaxy-Eyes with XYZ Reborn! Now, I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Go, Mizar." Kite said. Mizar nodded.

"Very well, I draw!" shouted Mizar. He turned the card so he could see what it said. He smirked at the card he drew.

"I activate the spell, Galactic Share! With this, since my Soul Drain Dragon gained 1000 attack points and Harts' Galaxy Magician-The Younger gained attack points, all of our monsters gain 1000 attack." Mizar explained. Mizars' Dragluon and Soul Drain Dragons' attacks: Dragluon: 3000-4000, Soul Drain Dragons' attack: 5000-6000. Kites' Neo Galaxy Eyes' attack: 4500-5500. Harts' Galaxy Magicians' attack: Galaxy Magician-The Elders' attack: 3000-4000, and Galaxy Magician-The Youngers' attack: 3000-4000.

"Next, I activate Galactic Drop! With this spell, your monster loses 1000 attack points." explained Mizar. Neo Tachyons' attack: 4500-3500. Dark Mizar stepped back.

"No!" he screamed. Mizar thrusted his hand forward.

"Go Dragluon, attack with Dragon Fire Blast!" commanded Mizar. Dark Mizar sneered.

"Hah! I play the effect of Chaos Light! Now my Chaos Number won't be destroyed by this battle, as long as it's equipped to Neo Tachyon. Next, I activate Half of the Galaxy! With this, I take half the damage I would take during your Battle Phase." Dark Mizar said as his life points depleted from 3500 to 3250.

"Now, Soul Drain Dragon, attack!" commanded Mizar.

"Once again Half of the Galaxy cuts the damage in half." Dark Mizar replied. Dark Mizars' life points: 3250-2000.

"Go, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!" snarled Mizar. Dark Mizar laughed.

"Once again the damage is cut in half, along with the next 2 attacks." Dark Mizar cackled as his life points dropped to 1000.

"Now, Harts' Galaxy Magicians will attack now!" Mizar snarled. "Go, Double Magical Galactic Blast!" Boom!

"Argh!" Dark Mizar cried out as his life points depleted from 1000 to 500. Harts' life points: 4000, Kites' life points: 4000, Mizars' life points: 4000, Dark Mizars' life points: 500.

"I end my turn with that." Mizar started to say. Dark Mizar got back on his feet, laughing.

"Did you seriously think I would allow you to keep damaging _me_?" Dark Mizar growled. "Well, think again because I play the trap, End of the Galaxy! With this trap, all XYZ monsters on your field are destroyed, then you take damage equal to half of their attack points. Kite looked over at Hart.

"Oh no! Both of Harts' XYZ monsters have 4000 attack points each!" Kite cried out

"And if both of his monsters fall-?!" Mizar continued.

"Then his life points will drop down to 0!" Dark Mizar laughed. Boom!

"HART! MIZAR! NO!" screamed Kite. Mizar and Kite flew backwards as their life points fell. Kites' life points: 4000-1250, Mizars' life points: 4000-0, and Harts' life points: 4000-?. When the smoke cleared, Dark Mizar was laughing.

"Two down and one more to-" Dark Mizar started say. Hart was laughing once the smoke cleared completely.

"What?!" gasped Dark Mizar. "You should be down!"

"Not exactly." Hart said with a smirk. "Go trap, activate!" Harts' facedown card flipped faceup.

"Galactic Impulse?" Dark Mizar asked.

"Yes, with this trap, all I need to do is cut my life points in half, and the effect damage is negated to me." Hart explained. Harts' life points: 4000-2000. Dark Mizar growled.

"Alright, I draw!" he shouted. Hart smirked.

"Huh?" asked Dark Mizar.

"I activate another one of my traps, Galactic Ties! With this, you can't summon any monsters this turn, and at the end of the turn, we both take damage equal to an XYZ monsters' attack that is in our graveyards." Hart said.

"Hart! What are you doing?" Kite asked, worried. Hart turned to face his brother.

"I'm winning the duel for you." Hart said. "And now, to end this duel, I activate my final trap card, Galactic Explosion! With this, I can banish a Galaxy monster from my graveyard, and I don't take damage from Galactic Ties effect."

"So that means?" asked Dark Mizar.

"You lose!" snarled Hart. Dark Mizar growled in anger.

"I end my turn." he muttered. As soon as he said that, the field exploded.  
"Ahh!" cried out Dark Mizar as his life points depleted from 500 to 0. Hart gave Kite and Mizar high-fives. Dark Mizar got up and chuckled.

"You may have defeated me, but I'm not done with you three yet, not by a longshot!" Dark Mizar snarled. "We will meet again, I can assure you that." And with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

In Chaoss' Castle...

"Dark Mizar has lost, Master." Dark Vector said. Chaos chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. That was nothing but a test duel, to see how strong our enemies are." Chaos said. He turned to face Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral.

"You know what to do." Chaos said. Dark Umbral nodded, bowed to Chaos, and then left the room with Dark Vector following in his wake.

So, Chaos has set his plan in motion.

**0713MM: Who wants to read more of the story?**

**Mizar: Me!**

**Dark Mizar: Be quiet!**

**Mizar: Oh, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Here comes another chapter!**

Chapter 5: Battle Royale: Michael and Trey vs. Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral Part 1

Trey, Quattro, Quinton, and Vetrix were hanging around with the others who were either eating, dueling, or just not doing anything in particular. Trey was looking over his deck to see if he needed to make changes to it or not.

_Hmm..._ Trey thought to himself. _It's strange. That voice I heard earlier sounded familiar, but I don't remember where I heard it._ Trey sighed in relief.

_I'm glad I got my friend back._ he thought happily. Then, there was a dark chuckle.

"Ah Trey. It's been a while." the dark voice said. Trey readied himself for the worst.

"Who are you?" Trey snarled. The dark voice chuckled again.

"Perhaps I should reveal myself to you, then." the dark voice replied. The dark voice threw his cloak off, and Trey gasped in shock.

"That's Michael!" he cried out. The dark figure nodded.

"Indeed, Trey. I'm known as Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral." Dark Umbral sneered. Michael, who was watching Yuma and Alito eat, turned to face the dark figure. He narrowed his eyes.

"Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral..." Michael muttered. Then his eyes widened with surprise.

"You're my-?!" Michael started to say. Dark Umbral nodded.

"Yes, I'm your dark side." Dark Umbral replied. Michael snarled in anger and disbelief. Dark Umbral laughed at Michael.

"How sad." Dark Umbral mused. Trey stepped forward.

"I'll duel you." Trey said. Dark Umbral smirked. Quattro and Quintons' eyes widened with shock.

"Are you crazy Trey?" asked Quattro. "Do you know what will happen if you lose?" Trey turned to face his older brother, and shrugged.

"I don't know." Trey replied.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't duel him Trey." Quattro said. Michael, who was watching the dark figure closely, realized what he needed to do. He jumped out of his chair and landed right next to Trey.

"Michael?" Trey and Quattro asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you win this duel, Trey." Michael replied. Trey looked to face his friend.

"You sure?" Trey asked, worried. "You're still recovering from your loss to Don Thousand." Michael nodded.

"I'm sure." he replied. Trey smiled at his friend, then turned to face the Chaos Emperor. Dark Umbral laughed again.

"Fine then." Dark Umbral replied. Trey and Michael raised their duel disks, perpared to duel.

"Duel disk, go!" Michael shouted. "D-Gazer, set!" Michael threw his D-Gazer over his left eye, while Treys' left eye turned pink with an orange backround, and Dark Umbrals' left eye turned a brighter black color.

"Let's duel!" the threesome shouted.

"Since this a 2 vs. 1 duel, I'll start." Dark Umbral said as he drew his sixth card from his deck.

"I activate the spell Psychic XYZ." Dark Umbral stated. Michael stepped back.

"What does that card do?" asked Trey.

"It's simple really, I can target two monsters of the same level from either deck or extra deck and use them as XYZ materials for an XYZ monster in my extra deck, so appear two Psychic Lifetrancers!" Both Psychic Lifetrancers' attack: 2400 and 2000 defense. Dark Umbral raised his right hand.

"I overlay my 2 level 7 monsters and XYZ Summon Number 108: Sacred Mind!"Number 108: Sacred Mind: Rank 7, 2800 attack and 2500 defense.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Go Michael." Dark Umbral smirked. Michael looked down at his deck.

"My turn, I draw!" he shouted. He looked at the card he drew and smirked.

"I activate the quick play spell Emergency Teleport! With this, I can special summon 1 level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my deck, so come on out, Hushed Psychic Cleric! Now I normal summon Esper Girl, and next I tune my level 2 Esper Girl and level 3 Hushed Psychic Cleric and Synchro Summon Magical Android!" Magical Android: level 5, 2400 attack and 1700 defense.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. During my End Phases, I can 600 life points for every Psychic monster I control. I control 1, so I gain 600 life points." Michael smiled as his life points increased from 4000 to 4600. Trey nodded, satisfied with his friends dueling skills.

"Alright, it's my turn now, I draw!" shouted Trey. He turned the card over so he could see it. He smirked at the card.

"Hmm?" asked Dark Umbral.

"To begin my turn, I special summon Chronomaly Crystal Bones from my hand!" commanded Trey. "Next, I special summon Chronomaly Sol Monolith! Now, Chronomaly Sol Monolith allows me to change the level of a monster to 6 once per turn. So, Chronomaly Crystal Bones, you're now level 6." Chronomaly Crystal Bones' level: 3-6.

"Number 6 is coming out, correct?" asked Dark Umral. Trey nodded in reply. Dark Umbral smirked slightly.

"I overlay my 2 level 6 monsters and XYZ Summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!" shouted Trey. Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Rank 6, 2600 attack and 3000 defense. Dark Umbral smirked again, this time, it was visible on his face. (Well sort of) Treys' eyes widened.

"What?!" asked Trey.

"You fool! I activate the trap, Extra Deck Burst! Since there is 3 or monster Extra Deck monsters on the field, one of you will be taking 800 points of damage for each one. Hmm... Decisions, decisions... I think I'll target Michael!" Michael narrowed his eyes. Boom!

"Ahhh!" screamed Michael as he fell straight on back and life points dropped from 4600 to 2200. Trey looked over at his friend.

"Michael!" cried out Trey. "Are you alright?" Michael got up from the blast. He turned to face Trey, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael replied.

"Well, let's hope so." Dark Umbral snickered.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn, go Dark Umbral." Trey said.

"Back to me, I draw!" shouted Dark Umbral. He sneered at the card he just drew.

_I'll save this card for later._ He thought.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Dark Umbral said, and smirked again.

"What?! Not attacking?" asked Michael. "Odd, but okay. Back to me, I draw!" He smirked at the card.

"I activate the spell, Psychic Draw! With this, I can draw 1 card for every Psychic-Type monster on the field. I count 2, so that means I draw 2 more cards." "I'm not done yet, next I activate another Emergency Teleport! So, come on out, Krebons! And next I activate the field spell Brain Research Lab! Now, I can normal summon twice per turn, as long as I put a counter on my field spell after the 2nd normal summon, so appear, Psychic Wizard and Psychic Commander! I double tune and Synchro Summon 2 Psychic Lifetrancers of my own! I overlay both of them and XYZ Summon Number 74: Master of Blades!" Number 74: Master of Blades, Rank 7, 2700 attack, 2300 defense. Dark Umbral stepped back.

"Not him!" he cried out!

"But wait, I have 2 more surprises for you. Here comes one of them, the spell Reinforcement of the Numbers! With this, I can target two other Numbers from my Extra Deck and special summon them, and the best part is that both the new Numbers gain this card as an overlay unit! So, come on out Number 72: Shogi Rook and Number 87: Queen of the Night!" Number 72: Shogi Rook, Rank 6, 2500 attack, 1200 defense, and Number 87: Queen of the Night, Rank 8, 3200 attack, 2800 defense. Dark Umbral growled in response.

"The three Legendary Numbers of Michaels' Ruins." muttered Trey. Michael thrusted his right hand forward.

"And finally my second surprise, the equip spell Megamorph! With this, I target my Number 74, and double it's attack points since my life points are less than yours." explained Michael. Number 74s' attack: 2700-5400.

"No! Even with my Number 108s' effect, it won't survive. No!" cried out Dark Umbral. "But regardless, I use Number 108s' effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I get to draw 5 cards and if any are Psychic cards, my Number gains 500 attack for each one, and what do you know, I drew 3 Serene Psychic Witches and two Hushed Psychic Clerics! So now, my Number gains 2500 attack points." Number 108s' attack: 2800-5300.

"Go Number 74, attack Number 108: Sacred Mind with Psychic Power Slash!" commanded Michael Slash!

"Urgh." Dark Umbral groaned as his life points dropped from 4000 to 3900. Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Now, time to end this! Number 72 and Number 87, attack Dark Umbral directly!" shouted Michael.

"Huh?!" cried out Dark Umbral.

"But first, I use Number 87s' effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can make it gain 300 attack points!" snarled Michael. Number 87s' attack: 3200-3500. Boom!

"Argh!" screamed Dark Umbral as he flew backward.

_I did it!_ thought Michael.

_Let's hope so._ thought Trey.

To be continued...

**0713MM: Has Dark Umbral lost already?! Read more to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Part 2 of this Battle Royale coming up!**

Chapter 6: Battle Royale: Michael and Trey vs. Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral Part 2

"Now, time to end this! Number 72 and Number 87, attack Dark Umbral directly!" shouted Michael.

"Huh?!" cried out Dark Umbral.

"But first, I use Number 87s' effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can make it gain 300 attack points!" snarled Michael. Number 87s' attack: 3200-3500. Boom!

"Argh!" screamed Dark Umbral as he flew backward.

_I did it!_ thought Michael.

_Let's hope so._ thought Trey. Then, they could hear Dark Umbrals' laugh. Trey and Michaels' eyes widened.

"What?!" cried out Trey in shock. Michael clenched his fists. When the smoke cleared completely, Dark Umbral stood strong and firm, his remaining 3900 life points untouched.

"Impossible!" shouted Michael. "There's no way you could've survived that assault!"

"On the contrary, Trey and Michael." Dark Umbral said. "I activated my trap to save me." His first facecdown flipped faceup. Michael gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Psychic Shield." muttered Michael. Dark Umbral nodded.

"Correct." he said. "With this card, all the damage I would have taken becomes 0. Next, I play the quick play spell, Exchange of Psychic Soul. With this, all the damage I would have taken is sent to one of you instead, but the damage is halved. Hmm... Which one of you should I inflict the damage to?" Trey gritted his teeth, while Michael just stared in awe and surprise.

"Ah I know who should take the damage." Dark Umbral smirked and pointed at Trey. "Trey, you'll being taking 3000 points of damage." Boom!

"Whaaa!" shouted Trey as he flew backwards from the impact and landed on his back, his life points dropping from 4000 to 1000.

"Trey!" shouted Michael and Yuma. "You okay?" Trey got up from the impact, shaken a bit, but otherwise fine. He nodded to both Michael and Yuma.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"Let's hope so." Dark Umbral said. Michael looked at a card in hand.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Go Trey." Michael said. Trey nodded.

"Here I go, I draw!" he shouted. Dark Umbral smirked.

"I activate the quick play spell, Rise of Psychic Rank Up!" shouted Dark Umbral Trey's eyes widened with shock.

"Oh no!" he cried out.

"Oh yes!" Dark Umbral retorted. "With this, I can add Rank Up-Magic Psychic Chaos Force to my hand, and end your turn on the spot." Trey gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn." he muttered. Dark Umbral smirked.

"Back to me, I draw!" he shouted. "I activate the spell, Rank Up-Magic Psychic Chaos Force! This is goodbye to the both of you! I rebuild the overlay network with Rank 7 Sacred Mind, go Chaos XYZ Evolution! Appear, Number C108: Sacred Chaos Mind! Sacred Chaos Mind Rank 8, attack: 3300, defense: 3000. Michael snarled. Trey gasped in shock.

"Oh no! Trey! Michael!" Yuma, Quattro and Quinton shouted. Dark Umbral sneered.

"Say goodbye you two! I activate Number C108's special ability! When it's special summoned, all non-Psychic cards on the field are destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage for each one so, that means Michael will lose 2500 life points and Trey, you'll lose the rest of your life points!" Trey gasped, then he began to smirk.

"What?!" cried out Dark Umbral. "Impossible! You wouldn't have _that_ trap facedown, would you?" Trey nodded.

"Indeed I do." Trey replied. "Trap activate!" Trey's facedown card flipped and revealed itself to be Number Wall.

"No!" screamed Dark Umbral.

"Oh yes! With this, I'll only take 500 points of damage, and Michael will take 2000 points of damage." explained Trey. Boom!

"Whaaa!" screamed Michael and Trey as their life points depleted from 2200 and 1000 to 200 and 500. Dark Umbral began to laugh.

"Now to finish to you Trey, C108, attack Chronomaly Atlandis with Chaos Psychic Shock Blast!" commanded Dark Umbral. Trey began to smile.

"What?!" cried out Dark Umbral.

"I activate a trap from my graveyard, Chronomaly Shield!" countered Trey.

"Activating a trap from your graveyard?" asked Dark Umbral.

"With this trap, by banishing it, my monster isn't destroyed, and I only take half the damage I would've taken." Boom!

"Whaaa!" screamed Trey as he flew backwards and landed on his back, his life points dropped to 150.

"TREY!" shouted, Michael, Quattro, Quinton and Yuma. Trey got up from the impact, shaking in terror that his life points were so low.

"I...can't...lose..." he muttered under his breath as he stood up.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Go, Michael." Dark Umbral said.

"Here I go, I draw!" Michael shouted. As he was about to draw, the top of his deck began to glow a bright yellow color.

"What on earth?" asked Dark Umbral.

"Is that-?" asked Astral.

"A Shining Draw?" Yuma finished Astral's question.

"We're about to find out." Shark said.

To be continued..

**0713MM: Something strange is going on with Michael! What is he, really?**


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: We're about to find out what Michael truly is!**

Chapter 7: Battle Royale: Michael and Trey vs. Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral Part 3

"Here I go, I draw!" Michael shouted. As he was about to draw, the top of his deck began to glow a bright yellow color.

"What on earth?" asked Dark Umbral.

"Is that-?" asked Astral.

"A Shining Draw?" Yuma finished Astral's question.

"We're about to find out." Shark said.

"Go, Mythirian Draw!" shouted Michael.

"Whoa!" cried out Trey.

"Mythirian Draw?" asked Dark Umbral, confused and amazed at the same time.

"What is that?" asked Quattro. Dumons' eyes widened.

"I read about it." Dumon spoke up. Marin/Rio turned to look at Dumon.

"You have?" she asked. Dumon nodded.

"Yeah. It's a power only a powerful person can obtain. I also read that only a Number Guardian can use it, but Michael isn't a Number Guardian." Then, something clicked in the back of Dumon's mind.

"What is it Dunon?" asked Rio. (Of course, she's blushing while saying this. Dumon smiled in return, and blushed as well, then he began to answer Marin/Rio's question).

"I remember back in my past life that Michael was a Number Guardian who protected all of the Mythirian Numbers, including his own Mythirian Numbers. His Mythirian Numbers are as we all know are Number 72: Shogi Rook, Number 74: Master of Blades, and Number 87: Queen of the Night." Shark looked at Dumon.

"So that means there are 10 Mythirian Numbers." Shark said. Dumon nodded.

"Exactly." he replied. Vector put his hand, to his chin.

"Hmm..." he muttered.

"What card did he draw?" asked Mizar, curious. Michael looked at the card he drew. He smirked at it.

"What did you draw, Michael?" asked Dark Umbral. Michael's smirk grew wider.

"You want to know?" Michael asked. "Fine. I'll show you the card I drew!" Michael lifted the card up high so everyone could see it, and it's glow. Dark Umbral covered his eyes.

"Argh!" he cried out. Dumon looked closely at the card, his eyes widened with shock.

"It can't be!" he shouted in disbelief. Rio looked at Dumon.

"What is it?" she asked. Dumon pointed at the card.

"That!" he shouted. Rio looked at the card, and gasped.

"No way!" she cried out.

"Michael is really-!?" Mizar shouted.

"A Number Guardian!?" everyone finished the question with a gasp, including Dark Umbral.

"Impossible!" shouted Dark Umbral. "I thought you were a Barian Emperor!" Michael looked at everyone else, including Dark Umbral.

"Yes, I am indeed a Number Guardian." he confirmed. "How I became a Barian Emperor is unknown to me, let alone how did me and brother revert back into young kids?"

"I think I can answer this." Dumon implied. "You became a Barian Emperor because your memories were modified by an outside force." Michael looked quizzically at Dumon.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I mean, someone, or something influenced you to do terrible actions, which led to your downfall, and becoming a Barian Emperor, not a resident of the Astral World." Dumon explained.

"We all were supposed to become residents of the Astral World." Shark said sadly. He looked up a the sky, then continued, "Until _someone_ messed with our memories!" (Shark/Nash is not refering to Abyss, he is referring to Don Thousand). Then, everyone heard a dark laugh. Everyone looked up.

"Who's there?" shouted Quattro. "Show your self!"

"Very well then." a dark voice said. The thing that laugh began to appear slowly. When he came inot full view, everyone gasped in shock, except Dark Umbral.

"You!" snarled Michael. "You were the one who influenced me, Chaos!" Chaos laughed.

"Indeed, it was me." Chaos chuckled. Dumons' eyes widened.

"Impossible!" shouted Dumon in shock. "I heard that Number Guardians can't be influenced by darkness!" Chaos laughed.

"You are right, and wrong, Dumon." Chaos said. Dumon looked up at Chaos, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Dumon asked.

"I mean that Michael was a Number Guardian indeed. However, there are certain events that will make someone snap. There emotions spill out of them like a cup of a liquid spilling all over the floor." Chaos explained. Dumon looked at Michael, then back a Chaos.

"So, there was an event, or events that made Michaels' emotions spill out of him." Dumon interpreted. Chaos nodded.

"Correct." Chaos smiled. "No wonder the other Barian Emperors call you '"The Intellgient One'." Dumon nodded.

"Indeed I am." he agreed. "But, that doesn't mean I would be leader of Barian World. Oh who am I kidding? Barian World is gone." Chaos nodded.

"Indeed it is." Chaos said. "But enough talk. Let me tell you the real reason I'm here."

"Oh yeah?" asked Mizar. "What is your reason, then?" Chaos chuckled.

"Patience Mizar. " Chaos said. "You don't want to get _too_ angry before the real battle commences." Mizar growled, then he shut up.

"I will tell the story of Michael's' past life." Chaos started. Dumon snarled.

"No!" shouted Dumon. "I will." Chaos looked at Dumon.

"Fine." Chaos muttered. "Tell the story then." Dumon nodded.

"Well, when Michael was young..." Dumon started telling the story of Michael's' past life to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**0713MM: We learn the story of Michael's past life.**

Chapter 8: The realization of Michael Bakuras' past life

**Flashback**

There was a family of four. A mother, a father and there two kids, Michael and Ryo. Their father was the king of their palace. Everyone loved Michael and Ryo, even though Ryo was 8 years older, the people of the palace still enjoyed both brothers as much as the parents. Everyone was respected here. Then, something unexpected happened.

"My lord, your eldest son has been drafted into the war against our enemies' kingdom." said the soldier. Michael and Ryo's father turned to look at Ryo.

"Stay and be safe." Ryo and Michael's father said. Ryo nodded.

"I will, father." Ryo said softly. Ryo and Michael's mother weeped softly. Michael walked up to his older brother.

"Stay safe." Michael said. "Come back to us as soon as the war ends." Ryo nodded and ruffled Michael's hair.

"I will, little bro." Ryo laughed. Michael nodded. Michael and his parents waved Ryo farewell. Ryo waved back, then disappeared into the horizon. Michael sighed and walked inside his palace with his parents. Michael looked up at his parents.

"Will Ryo be alright?" he asked his mother. His mother nodded.

"Yes dear." his mother nodded. Michael's father grunted in agreement. Michael nodded. Then, the phone rang. Michael's mother picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. Michael's mother nodded.

"Ah good! So, you'll be here shortly? Alright, see you then. Bye!" After that, she hanged the phone up. Michael looked at his mother curiously.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was your cousin, Lillian." his mother responded.

"Really?" Michael asked. His mother nodded.

"Yes. She'll be here shortly." his mother replied. As soon as she finished saying that, the door opened, revealing a beautiful young woman. This young woman was in her mid 20's, she is tall and slender, holding a green duel disk and she also possesses a Plant Deck. Which focuses on summoning her ace monster Number 87: Queen of the Night. Michael turned to face Lillian.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you." Michael said. Lillian nodded.

"So have you." Lillian remarked. Michael nodded.

"Thanks." Michael smiled. Michael's mother turned to look at her neice.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Michael's mother. Lillian shrugged.

"I'm just coming to visit." replied Lillian. Michael smiled.

_It's been awhile since I've seen Lillian._ he thought. Then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to face it.

"Who's there?" asked Michael's mother.

"It's me, Dumon." said Dumon, who was outside the door, waiting to for the door to be opened. Michael ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Dumon." Michael said simply. Dumon gestured to the inside of the castle.

"May I come in?" he asked. Michael nodded.

"Sure!" replied Michael. Dumon smiled and stepped inside the castle and closed the door behind him.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Michael.

"Your brother." Dumon replied. Michael cocked his head to the side.

"What about my brother?" Michael asked. Dumon shook his head.

"He's gone." Dumon finally said. Michael narrowed his eyes. Lillian covered her mouth.

"What do you mean, _gone_?" Michael asked.

"I mean, he's dead." Dumon said sadly. Michael's eyes widened.

"No way!" Michael shouted.

"I wish it was a huge lie, but it's true." Dumon muttered. Dumon looked at his watch.

"Oh no! I've stayed far too long!" he said suddenly. "I have to go back to Nashs' Kingdom and support him!" Michael's mother looked outside.

"It's too dangerous to head outside at this time. Do you mind staying here for the night, Dumon?" she asked. "I'll call Nash and tell him you're here." Dumon shrugged.

"Sure." Dumon said.

That night, something awful was about unfold...

Michael and Dumon slept in the living quarters of the castle. Lillian watched the two boys sleep. Lillian turned for a brief moment and gasped in terror as she was knocked out and fell to the ground. The figure in question sneered and picked her up and carried her back to his castle. Dumon woke with a start and he squinted to see if he could see if Lillian was still watching them. Of course to his dismay, she wasn't. He shook Michael hard.

"Michael!" shouted Dumon. "Your cousin is gone!" Michael rubbed his eyes.

"Huh what?" asked Michael, still groggy from being shaken awake.

"Your cousin is gone." Dumon repeated softly. Michaels' eyes widened.

"What?!" he cried out. Dumon nodded.

"There's only one person that would take her." Dumon said. Michael turned to face Dumon.

"Who?" asked Michael.

"Vector." Dumon replied.

"Vector." repeated Michael.

"Yeah." Dumon said. Michael looked around the room. His parents didn't wake.

"Alright, let's go rescue her from Vectors' clutches." Michael said.

"Alrighty then." agreed Dumon. And the twosome flew onto Number 44s' back to Vectors' palace.

"We're almost there." Dumon said as he pointed toward the palace that loomed before them.

"Mach! Land us here!" shouted Dumon to his pegasus over the blowing winds. The pegasus heard him clearly and swooped down and dropped them off at the entrance. Michael opened the door and Dumon followed close behind. When they got further and further inside, they could hear someone laughing. Michael and Dumon gritted their teeth.

_Vector. I'm coming for you!_ thought Michael.

Meanwhile, inside Vectors' palace...

"Hahahaha!" laughed Vector. Lillian opened her eyes slowly.

"Huh?" she wondered aloud. "Where am I?" Vector snickered.

"You are in my palace." Vector smirked. Vector then unsheathed his sword and walked slowly toward Lillian. Just at that very moment, Michael and Dumon barged in. Vectors' smirk grew wider.

"Ah, guests." he mused. Michael snarled.

"Vector! Release my cousin now!" Michael shouted furiously. Vector turned to face Michael. Then turned back to face Lillian.

"Answer me Vector!" shouted Michael, angrier than before. Vector turned around again, this time, he started to laugh.

"You're pathetic!" sneered Vector. "You're no match for me in swordplay, or in dueling." Michael snarled in anger. Vector chuckled.

"How sad." Vector mused. Dumon took something out of his pocket and contacted Nash with it. He turned to face Michael.

"I have to go back to my kingdom, Michael." Dumon said. "Nash will be here soon to get you and your cousin out of here." Vector cringed at Nashs' name. Then, Vector laughed and turned back to face Lillian. He raised his sword and swung downward. Slash! Lillian turned to the side, unfortunately, her back got slashed from the sword.

"Ahhh!" screamed Lillian as she crumpled to the floor. Vector grinned in triumph. Michael screamed in agony.

"NO!" screamed Michael. Just then, Nash arrived. Vector cringed again.

"Nash..." muttered Vector. Nash lifted his left arm and activated his duel disk. Before Vector could respond, dark spirits came out of the ground and grabbed Vector.

"Uhh!" cried out Vector.

"Vector..." they whispered and they began to pull him down into the darkness.

"Goodbye Vector." Nash said. Michael stared in awe and amazement as Vector was dragged down into the darkness.

"NO!" screamed Vector in agony. Nash just stared, then as quickly as the spirits came, they disappeared along with Vector. Nash turned to face Michael.

"Michael." Nash said. This got Michaels' attention.

"Yes Nash?" asked Michael

"I'm sorry for what happened to your cousin." Nash replied. Michael nodded.

"And I'm sorry for what happened to Dumon and your sister, Marin." Michael said. Nash nodded. Just then, an evil laugh echoed through the room. Michael and Nash both clenched their fists.

"Who's there?" both of them demanded. The evil laughter became louder and it echoed the halls of the palace.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Michael snarled. Nash nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Nash said. The thing that made the evil laugh made its full appearance. Michael snarled.

"You! " Michael snarled in anger. The figure just laughed.

"I have seen what you have become, Michael." the figure said. Michaels' eyes widened.

"How do you-?!" Michael started to ask, eyes still widened.

"Your life is tragic, losing everything and everyone you love." the figure continued. "Well, tragedies are not what anyone wants. You want revenge. Revenge for what Vector did and what his army plans to do." Michaels' eyes then turned to a reddish-black color.

"Revenge..." Michael muttered. It was then Nash realized what was happening to Michael.

"Michael no! That figure is manipulating you!" shouted Nash. The dark figure chuckled.

"You can't save him, Nash." the dark figure smirked. "No one can save Michael now." Nash snarled in response.

"You want to bet that?" snarled Nash. The dark figure laughed.

"By all means." the dark figure mused. The dark figured turned to face Michael, who didn't have the reddish-black color in his eyes anymore.

"Here." the dark figure said. A card flew toward Michael and it went inside his body and infected his heart.

"Ahh!" screamed Michael in pain and agony. Nash ran toward Michael.

"Michael!" Nash shouted fearfully. The dark figure laughed.

"I hope you enjoy losing to Michael." the dark figure laughed, then he snapped his fingers and disappeared. His voice echoed through the halls.

"My name is Chaos." Chaos said.

"Chaos..." muttered Nash. Nash turned to face Michael, who now had his eyes as a reddish-black color again. A dark aura ensued around him.

"Hehehehaha!" laughed Michael. "Time to get revenge!" Nash just stared.

"Michael, you're being manipulated! Snap out of it!" shouted Nash. Michael just grinned at Nash. Nashs' eyes widened with shock.

"Who says I'm being manipulated?" asked Michael, his grin growing ever wider.

_There's no way to free him from Chaoss' grip on him, except one thing._ thought Nash.

"Alright Michael, I challenge you to a duel!" shouted Nash.

"I was hoping you would say that." Michael smirked and activated his duel disk. "You will wish you never challenged me after I'm done with you!"

"We'll see about that!" shot Nash in return.

"Let's duel!" the two of them shouted.

"Before we start, I'd like to explain what will happen during this duel." explained Michael. Nash cocked his head.

_He sounds normal._ thought Nash. _But he isn't acting like himself, though._

"What do you mean?" asked Nash, prompting Michael to continue talking.

"I mean the damage we take, the more damage our kingdoms take." Michael said. "But, since we are battling in Vectors' kingdom, I'll make it so that whenever I take damage, Vectors' kingdom will take damage too!" Nashs' eyes widened.

"You're insane!" shouted Nash. Michael laughed.

"So what?" he sneered, surprising Nash.

"Enough talk! I'll start this duel, I draw!" shouted Michael. Nash gritted his teeth.

"I'll begin my turn by activating the spell card, Psychic Xyz!" shouted Michael.

_Psychic Xyz?_ thought Nash.

"Want to know what this card does?" asked Michael.

"Yeah." Nash replied.

"it's simple Nash, I can choose two monsters from my deck of the same level, so I summon two Overdrive Teleporters!" Overdrive Teleporter, level 6, attack: 2100, defense: 1200. Michael lifted his left arm up.

"I overlay my two level 6 monsters and Xyz Summon Number 72: Shogi Rook!" shouted Michael. Number 72: Shogi Rook, rank 6, attack: 2500, defense: 1200. Nash growled.

"I'm not done Nash, not by a longshot because I activate Psychic Xyz's other effect." explained Michael. Nashs' eyes widened.

"What?" asked Nash.

"By paying 500 life points, I can add the card back to my hand." Michael smirked, then clutched his chest and groaned in pain as his life points depleted from 4000 to 3500.

_Interesting. He gave up life points to recycle a card._ thought Nash. Michael showed Psychic Xyz to Nash again.

"Now, I activate it once again." Michael said. "Now, I summon two Psychic Lifetrancers from my Extra Deck. Psychic Lifetrancer, level 7, attack: 2400, defense: 2000.

_Here he goes again._ thought Nash.

"I overlay my two level 7 monsters and Xyz Summon Number 74: Master of Blades!" shouted Michael. Number 74: Master of Blades, rank 7, attack: 2700, defense: 2300. Nash growled again. Michael groaned in pain again.

"I give up 500 life points and add my Psychic Xyz back to my hand." Michael said as his life points depleted from 3500 to 3000.

"I activate Psychic Xyz one last time and summon three Thought Ruler Archfiend's from my Extra Deck!" shouted Michael. Thought Ruler Archfiend, level 8, attack: 2700, defense: 2300. Michael then thrusted his right hand forward.

"I overlay my three level 8 monsters and Xyz Summon Number 87: Queen of the Night!" Michael declared. Number 87: Queen of the Night, rank 8, attack 3200, defense: 2800. Nash looked at Number 87 closely.

_The Number, it reminds me of Michael's cousin, Lillian._ thought Nash. Michael revealed another card from his hand.

"Now, time to show the power that my Psychic Deck has to offer, I activate the spell card, Rank up-Magic Psychic Chaos Force!" shouted Michael gleefully. Nash snarled.

_He's using the cards that creep Chaos gave him!_ thought Nash.

"I summon Number 108: Sacred Mind from my Extra Deck in attack mode." Michael said. "Next, I rebuild the overlay network and Xyz Summon Number C108: Sacred Chaos Mind!" Number 108: Sacred Mind, rank 7, attack: 2800, defense: 2500, and Number C108: Sacred Chaos Mind, rank 8, attack:3300, defense: 3000. Nash snarled at the sight of Number C108: Sacred Chaos Mind.

_I have to destroy that Chaos Number!_ thought Nash. Michael revealed another spell card.

"I now activate the spell card Xyz Treasure! This allows me to draw one card for every Xyz monster on the field. I count 4, so I draw 4 cards." Michael explained and drew his 4 cards.

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn. You're up Nash." said Michael, smirking.

"About time, I draw!" shouted Nash. He looked at the card he drew.

_Perfect!_ he thought. Michael laughed.

"Go ahead. Summon Number 73: Abyss Splash. I'm ready." Michael smirked. Nash gasped.

_How does he know about Number 73?!_ thought Nash.

"I know what you're thinking." Michael said. "You're thinking '"_How can he know about Number 73'_"?" Nash nodded.

"Yes I am, and I will summon Number 73!" Nash declared. Michael nodded.

"Good." Michael smiled, with a slight smirk. He looked over at his facedowns.

_If he tries to attack my Number C108: Sacred Chaos Mind with Number 73: Abyss Splash, I'll activate my trap, Call of the Earthbound to redirect his attack to a different monster on my field._ thought Michael.

"I normal summon Panther Shark, next I special summon Eagle Shark from my hand since I control Panther Shark." Nash explained, then he thrusted his hand forward.

"I overlay my Panther and Eagle Sharks! With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 73: Abyss Splash!" Number 73: Abyss Splash, rank 5, attack: 2400, defense: 1400. Nash didn't waste any time figuring out his next move.

"Next I activate Xyz Treasure, enabling me to draw 5 more cards." Nash said. Michael just nodded.

"Next, I activate the field spell, Lemuria the Forgotten City!" shouted Nash. "This field spell enables all of my Water attribute monsters to gain 200 attack." Abyss Splashs' attack: 2400-2600. Nash then played another spell card.

"I activate the spell card, Aqua Jet. With this, I increase my Abyss Splashs' attack by 1000." Abyss Splashs' attack: 2600-3600. Michael smiled again. Nash then ordered Abyss Splash to attack.

"Abyss Splash, attack Number C108 with Shimmering Sword Splash!" ordered Nash. Abyss Splash unsheathed his sword and charged at Sacred Chaos Mind.

_If I get rid of Sacred Chaos Mind, perhaps Michael will be free from Chaoss' control over him._ thought Nash. A slash could be heard from Abyss Splashs' attack connecting with it's target, or so Nash thought. When the smoke cleared, there was one less monster on Michaels' field, but it wasn't the monster that Nash intended to attack. Nash turned toward Michaels' laughter. Nash narrowed his eyes.

"How did your Chaos Number survive?" asked Nash as he saw Michael get back up from the blast. His life points had dropped to 1900.

"Simple, when you attacked me, I activated my trap, Call of the Earthbound, to change Abyss Splashs' attack to a different monster. I chose Number 72: Shogi Rook to be your monsters' new attack target." explained Michael. Nash nodded.

"Very well." Nash said. "I place 4 cards facedown and end my turn. You're up, Michael." Michael smirked.

"Indeed it is my turn, I draw!" shouted Michael. A dark aura surrounded him when he declared his attack with Sacred Chaos Mind. Nash just stared.

"Sacred Chaos Mind, attack Abyss Splash with Chaos Psychic Shock Blast!" ordered Michael. Sacred Chaos Mind raised his left hand, and started to make a ball full of Psychic Power. Nash gasped.

"Abyss Splash is stronger than your monster." Nash pointed out. Michael started to laugh.

"Not for long because I activate Sacred Chaos Minds' special ability!" countered Michael. Nashs' eyes widened.

"By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate the effects of every faceup card on your field, and by doing that, I gain life points equal to my monsters' attack, which is 3300." Michael raised his arms as his life points increased from 1900-5200. Nash growled as all of his faceup cards began to freeze.

"Huh, 5200 life points..." muttered Nash.

"Now Sacred Chaos Mind, attack Abyss Splash!" ordered Michael. Boom! When the smoke cleared, Abyss Splash was still there. Michaels' eyes widened.

"Impossible!" shouted Michael. "Abyss Splash should be gone!" Nash looked at Michael with a smirk.

"Yeah, right." Nash said. "I activated my trap, Half-Unbreak. With this trap, my Abyss Splash can't be destroyed by battle and any battle damage I take is halved." explained Nash as his life points depleted from 4000 to 3550. Michael grunted.

"Whatever. Number 87: Queen of the Night, attack Abyss Splash!" ordered Michael. "Shimmering Leaf Blade Slash!" Slash!

"Whaa!" cried out Nash as he flew backward and landed on his back, his life points depleted from 3550 to 3150. Michael thrusted his hand forward.

"Now Number 74, attack Abyss Splash with Psychic Blast!" commanded Michael. Boom!

"Whaaa!" cried out Nash once again as he flew back even further, his life points depleted from 3150 to 3000.

"I'll end my turn with one facedown. Go Nash." Michael said. Nash got up slowly.

"I draw!" shouted Nash. Michael laughed.

"I activate the trap, Psychic Power Break!" Nash gasped in surprise.

"What?!" cried out Nash in shock. Michael sneered.

"With this trap, you have to send cards from your deck to the graveyard equal to the ranks of every single Xyz monster on the field."

"Every single Xyz?" Nash asked. "Including my Abyss Splash?" Michael nodded, the dark aura still surrounding him.

"Yes, which means you send...28 cards from your deck to the graveyard!" laughed Michael Nash growled.

_No! That leaves me with 1 card left in my deck!_ thought Nash francticly. Michael began to laugh at the sight.

"You will lose in two turns Nash!" laughed Michael. "But then again, it'll only be one turn until your defeat arrives!" Michael continued to laugh, but Nash began to smirk. Michael looked over at Nash, then stopped laughing.

"It is defeat on the next turn, but for you!" shouted Nash. Michael chuckled.

"How will you defeat me in one turn?" asked Michael, confused by Nashs' words.

"Just watch me!" snarled Nash. "I normal summon my Doublefin Shark." Doublefin Shark, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1000.

"And with him on the field, I summon Saber Shark from my graveyard in defense position." Nash continued. "Next I special summon from my hand, Silent Angler since I possess a Water attribute monster on my field." Michael growled in disgust.

"I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters and Xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" shouted Nash. Number 32: Shark Drake, rank 4, attack:2800, defense:2100. Michael began to laugh.

"What a disappointment!" laughed Michael. Nash narrowed his eyes, which in turn made Michael shut up, but not completely. Michael sneered. Nash narrowed his eyes onceagain.

"I activate my trap, Psychic Power Damage!" Michael said with enthusiasm. Nash stared at the card. He knew what was coming next.

"With this trap, you take damage equal to the number of cards that were milled to your graveyard x100." explained Michael. Nash growled.

"So, say goodbye to 2800 of your life points!" Michael laughed maniacally. The trap shot a beam of Psychic Power toward Nash.

_Brace yourself!_ Nash thought. Boom!

"Whaaa!" screamed Nash as he flew backward and landed on his back, his life points then fell from 3000-200. Michaels' life points: 5200, Nashs' life points: 3000-200. Michael began to laugh maniacally again as Nash slowly got up from the impact. Nash began to shake with fear.

_Could this, be the end?_ thought Nash. He shook his head. _No! I can't give up now!_ He looked at the cards in his hand. He put his gaze on one particular card.

_Perfect!_ Nash thought. Nash took one card out of his hand and activated it.

"I activate the spell card, Tidal Wave of Fury!" shouted Nash. "With this, I can destroy every facedown card in your back row, and also negate the effects of one monster on your field." Nash explained, then he pointed to Sacred Chaos Mind.

"NO!" screamed Michael in agony. Nash pulled out another card from hand.

"I activate the spell, Change of Heart! And I use it on Sacred Chaos Mind." Nash said. As ordered, Sacred Chaos Mind went from Michaels' field to Nashs' in an instant. The dark aura surrounding Michael disappeared.

"Huh? What happened to me?" asked Michael, confused. Nash smiled.

_I knew my plan would work!_ Nash thought. He started to walk toward Michael.

"Are you alright?" Nash asked. Michael turned to look at Nash with fearful eyes.

"I'm...sorry for what I've done." Michael started to say. Chaoss' voice began to speak in attempts to possess Michael.

"Argh!" cried out Michael as Chaos began to tighten his grip on Michael.

"_Michael, you will activate Target of Chaos when Nash attacks!"_ ordered Chaos. Michael put both of his hands to his head.

"Get out of my head!" he shouted. Chaoss' voice laughed maniacally.

"_Try to resist me, then_." Chaoss' voice laughed even harder. Nash snarled.

"Get out of Michaels' head Chaos!" shouted Nash. Chaoss' voice faltered and disappeared. Nash nodded in satisfaction. Nash began to glow purple.

"I rebuild the overlay network with Rank 4 Shark Drake, go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz Summon Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss!" Shark Drake Veiss, rank 4, attack:2800, defense: 2100. Michael gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I activate Shark Drake Veisss' special ability!" Nash declared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can banish one Water attribute monster from my graveyard and then target one of your monsters', and make it's attack 0, and I choose Number 87: Queen of the Night. Queen of the Nights' attack:3200-0.

"Now, Sacred Chaos Mind, attack Number 87 with Chaos Psychic Shock Blast!" commanded Nash. Boom!

"Argh!" Michael cried out in pain as he flew back, his life points depleting from 5200-1900.

"Shark Drake Veiss, attack Number 74: Master of Blades with Chaos Stream!" ordered Nash. Splash, Boom!

"Urgh!" groaned Michael as his life points depleted from 1900 to 1800. Nash thrusted his hand toward Michael.

"Number 73: Abyss Splash, attack Michael directly with Shimmering Sword Slash!" commanded Nash. Slash!

_I did it!_ thought Nash. When the cleared, Michael was on the ground. In pain and in sorrow.

"I...lost..." he muttered to himself. His life points had depleted from 1800-0, declaring Nash the winner. The dark aura that had surrounded Michael the entire duel disappeared. Nash ran over to Michael as soon as he saw him lying on the ground.

"Michael!" Nash screamed in terror and worry and he ran toward Michael faster. Michael slowly got up.

"I'm fine Nash." said Michael. Nash looked at him.

"You sure?" asked Nash. Michael nodded.

"Yes." he replied. Soon after, there was rumbling. Nash looked around.

"What's happening?!" Nash asked in terror and worry.

"The kingdom is crumbling." Michael explained. "Don't you remember the consequences of this duel?" Nash turned to face Michael and nodded. Michael then began to glow a bluish-gold color.

_His true aura._ thought Nash.

"Nash, I will use my remaining Psychic Power to allow you to escape." Nashs' eyes widened.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." Michael exclaimed. "Don't worry about me."

"You sure?" Nash asked. Michael nodded.

"Yes, now go!" shouted Michael, who had created a portal to escape the crumbling palace. Nash walked toward it slowly, then turned back to face Michael. The portal sucked Nash inside before Nash had the chance to scream Michaels' name.

Nash woke up a few hundred meters from the crumbling kingdom. He got up and brushed his clothes clean. He then turned to face the palace, which was now in ruins.

_Michael._ he thought. _Why?!_ At this point, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"MICHAEL!" Nash screamed in agony. "NO!"

**Flashback ends**

Everyone was shocked at the story Dumon had told about Michaels' past and how he became a Barian, except for Chaos.

"So that's how Michael became a Barian..." Shark muttered. Dark Umbral snickered. Chaos was gone from the dueling field.

"It's still your move, Michael." Dark Umbral said. Michael nodded.

"Indeed." Michael agreed. Trey and Yuma looked at Michael.

_Come on Michael! You can do this!_ Yuma thought.

_Michael..._ Trey thought.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**0713MM: The Battle Royale continues.**

Chapter 9: : Battle Royale: Michael and Trey vs. Chaos Emperor Dark Umbral Part 4

It's still your move, Michael." Dark Umbral said. Michael nodded.

"indeed it is." Michael agreed. "I activate the continuous spell card, Mythirian Numbers Legendary Power!" The bright light from the card emitted blinded everyone, except Michael. After the light from the card dimmed down, Dark Umbral was laughing.

"How pathetic." Dark Umbral mused. "I activate my Chaos Numbers' special ability!" Number C108 absorbed the chaos overlay unit and began to freeze every card on the field. Michael began to smirk. Everyone gasped, including Dark Umbral and Trey.

"What?!" cried out a shocked Dark Umbral.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dark Umbral." explained Michael. "But my continuous spells' effects can't be negated." Dark Umbral growled, then nodded.

"Fine then. I'll just activate my Psychic Chaos Forces' effect from my graveyard and attach the Krebons that was an overlay unit and make it a chaos overlay unit once again." Krebons came out of the graveyard and attached itself on Number C108: Sacred Chaos Mind. Michael thrusted his hand forward once again.

"I activate another effect of Mythrian Numbers Legendary Power!" declared Michael. "Up to twice during this turn only, my Numbers receive 100 attack points times their ranks. So, that means that Number 72 has 3700 attack, Number 74 has 4100 and Number 87 has 5100 attack." Dark Umbral growled. Trey cheered.

"Awesome! Now that's what we needed to win this duel!" Trey shouted. Michael nodded.

"Agreed." he said. "Now Number 72, attack Number C108!" Slash!

"Urgh!" Dark Umbral groaned as his life points depleted from 3900 to 3500. When the smoke and dust cleared, C108 was still there.

"What's the deal?" Quattro asked. "His monster should be gone!"

"I agree with Quattro." Astral said. "How did his monster survive?" Shark pointed to the card on Michaels' field. Dumon nodded.

"That's why." Shark said.

"Shark is correct." Michael said. "Even though my monsters are stronger, any monster that my three Numbers battle can't be destroyed by battle. Now Number 74, attack with Psychic Shock Blast!" Boom!

"Argh!" Dark Umbral cried out as he flew backward a few feet, his life points dropped down to 2700. Michael then commanded Number 87 to attack Number C108. Boom!

"Whaa!" Dark Umbral cried out as his life points fell from 2700 to 900. Trey cheered.

"Way to go!" Trey shouted. Michael turned to face Trey, then nodded.

"I'm going to end this now." Michael said to Trey while Dark Umbral picked himself up from the 3 attacks.

"Trap activate!" shouted Michael. "Psychic Demise!" Dark Umbrals' eyes widened.

"With this trap, I tribute my Master of Blades and you take 1000 points of damage." Michael explained.

"Oh no!" Dark Umbral realized. "That means-?!"

"You lose." Trey finished. Boom!

"NO!" screamed Dark Umbral as his life points depleted from 900 to 0. **Trey and Michael: WIN**. Everyone cheered. Dark Umbral turned to the group and snarled.

"I'll be back! Just you wait!" he snarled. Before anyone could retaliate, he disappeared.

In Chaoss' Castle...

Dark Umbral walked up to the door of the Throne Room. He gulped some air in before opening the door. He turned the doorknob slowly and walked inside. He saw that the other seven Chaos Emperors were staring at him. He huffed, and walked through the center of the isle, and stopped before the Throne. He bowed by going on one knee.

"Master Chaos." he said. Chaos turned his Throne around to face the Chaos Emperor.

"Yes?" Chaos asked.

"I have failed you." Dark Umbral said simply. Chaos chuckled.

"It doesn't matter." Chaos laughed, he turned to face two other Chaos Emperors.

"You know what to do." he said. The two Chaos Emperors bowed, then left. Dark Umbral sighed in relief.

_Let's hope that Dark Dumon and Marin don't fail Master Chaos like me and Dark Mizar have. But then again, Chaos said it's all part of his plan. To allow us either to win or lose, it's all part of his plan to gain power. But, what if my fellow Chaos Emperors and myself included are just being used? Hmph, I could care less._

**0713MM: Chaos is putting his plan in full motion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**0713MM: Ooh! A tag team duel! Haven't seen those in a while!**

**Dumon: Me and Rio dueling in this chapter?**

**0713MM: Yes.**

**Rio: Good. (cracks her knuckles) I've been wanting to get into the action for quite a while now.**

**Dumon: (smiles at her, then turns to the audience) Chapter start.**

Chapter 10: Tag Duel: Dumon and Rio vs. Chaos Emperors Dark Dumon and Marin Part 1

After Michael and Treys' duel against Dark Umbral, the gang decided to go on a shopping spree. (Blame Tori and Rio. There idea). Yuma and the rest of boys decided to go to a card shop to see if any of the cards the Astralians sold were any good. Turns out, there were plenty of good cards. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough money. After the browsing, the gang of boys decided to go somewhere to relax. Shark told his sister to meet them at the Astral Tower when they were done. Alito decided to walk around the Astral Tower for no particular reason, other than getting the boys were taking a break, the girls showed up with bags full of... (do I have to tell you what's in them? Fangirls of Yu-Gi-Oh in general should know what's in the bags). Yuma got out of his chair and ran toward the girls.

"Hi Tori!" Yuma called out to her as she came closer with Rio following close behind.

"Hey Yuma!" Tori shouted back.

On a rooftop above the group...

Two cloaked figures were looking down at the gang. The first figure had white clothes on, grey hair was underneath his hood, and he had brown shoes on. The second figure had a white tunic, heels for walking, and had hair that flowed to her waist. The second figure turned to the first.

"Master Chaos gave us the mission to defeat Dumon and Rio/Marin in a duel, correct?" the second figured asked. The first figure nodded.

"Indeed." the first figure agreed. "Come on, Dark Marin, we better go say hello to them." Dark Marin nodded.

"Agreed Dark Dumon." she smirked. Dark Dumon nodded, then snapped his black fingers and then he and Dark Marin disappeared.

Back to Yuma and his gang of friends...

Dumon was looking around the Astral Tower, when he felt something. Something bad. He put his hand on his chin.

"Hmm..." he muttered to himself. "What was that I felt?" Rio, being next to him, turned and faced him.

"What's wrong Dumon?" asked Rio. Dumon turned to face Rio.

"it's nothing." he lied, hoping to convince Rio. Unfortunately to his dismay, it didn't work. Rio shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you." she said. Dumon chuckled.

"You got me." he said playfully. Rio smirked, then her facial expression became serious.

"But really, what is it?" she asked.

"It's-." Dumon started to say, then he heard laughter.

"Hahaha! We found you!" the voice laughed. Dumon looked up to the top of a nearby building, and saw two cloaked figures staring down at him and Rio. Dumon and Rios' faces turned bright red. The first figure chuckled.

"How cute!" the first figure laughed. "Dumon falling in love with Rio? Interesting." The second figure nodded,

"Indeed it is." the second figure said, which sounded female. Rios' eyes widened slightly.

"You can't be-!" Dumon started to say, but his sentence was finished when the two figures landed in front of him and Rio. They both took their hoods off to reveal their faces. Dumon and Rios' mouths fell open with shock and surprise.

"Who are you?!" Dumon and Rio shrieked in unison. Dark Dumon and Marin smirked.

"They acted just as Master Chaos predicted they would." Dark Dumon said, Dark Marin nodded.

"Indeed." Dark Marin agreed. Dumon and Rio just stared.

"Let me guess, you work for Chaos, correct?" Dumon asked. Both Chaos Emperors nodded,

"Smart, are you?" Dark Dumon asked teasingly. Dumon flushed at the so-called compliment.

"Uh, thanks." Dumon said. Dark Marin shook her head.

"Enough of this." she snarled, revealing her black teeth. Rio stepped back a bit. Dumon turned to face Dark Marin, and snarled in response. Dark Dumon took out a Duel Anchor and used it on Dumon, while Dark Marin used hers on Rio.

"Hey!" Dumon and Rio protested. "What's the deal?" Dark Dumon and Marin took out and activated their duel disks. Dumon looked at Rio.

"You ready for this?" he asked. Rio nodded.

"You bet I'm ready!" she said confidently. Dark Dumon noded.

"Good, now let's begin!" Dark Dumon laughed as the four of them drew their starting hands for the duel.

"Let's duel!" the four of them shouted. The rest of the gang turned to face Dumon, Rio and the two duelists that they are dueling.

"Uh, what's going on?" Yuma asked.

"Don't know, Yuma." Astral admitted. Michael and Mizar turned to face the two foes, there eyes widened with shock.

"No way!" Mizar and Michael breathed in shock. Shark turned to face Michael and Mizar.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at Dumon and Rios' foes." Michael said. Shark turned and looked, his mouth fell open with shock.

"Wait, that's Dark Dumon and Marin?" Sharked asked.

"It would appear so." Astral agreed. Dark Dumon turned to face the gang. He smirked in amusement.

"Indeed, it is me and my fellow Chaos Emperor, Dark Marin." he said. Dumon and Rio gnashed their teeth in frustration.

"Who will make the first move?" asked Dumon. Dark Dumon put his right hand ontop of his deck.

"I shall make the first move, I draw!" Dark Dumon shouted.

"I summon Star Seraph Scout." Dark Dumon said. "Next, I special summon Star Seraph Sage due to Star Seraph Scouts' effect. Next, I activate Star Seraph Sages' special effect. By discarding my Dark Hole I now can special summon Star Seraph Sword. Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800, Star Seraph Sage, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400, and Star Seraph Sword, level 4, attack: 1400, defense: 1000. Dumon clenched his fists.

"He's going to overlay!" Shark shouted worriedly. Dark Dumon smirked.

"Indeed I am going to overlay my 3 level 4 monsters and Xyz Summon Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!" Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn there. You're up, Dumon." Dark Dumon said. Dumon nodded,

"Indeed it is. I draw!" Dumon said firmly. He looked at the card he drew amusement.

"Hmm..." Dumon muttered. He then began to play the first card he drew.

"I summon Star Seraph Scout." Dumon said. Everyone's eyes, including the two Chaos Emperors and Rio, widened

"What the-?!" Dark Dumon cried out in shock. Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800.

"I now activate Star Seraph Scouts' special ability, now I special summon Star Seraph Sword from my hand." Dumon continued. Star Seraph Sword, level 4, attack: 1400, defense: 1000. Dumon then thrusted his right hand forward.

"I overlay my two Star Seraph monsters. I Xyz Summon Number 44: Sky Pegasus!" Dumon shouted. Rio pumped her fist, as did Yuma.

"Way to go Dumon!" Rio and Yuma shouted. Dark Dumon clenched his fists in fury.

"Impossible!" he snarled.

"Nothing is impossible." Astral chimed in.

"Quiet Astral Being!" Dark Dumon snarled again, but this time Astral flinched.

"I now activate Sky Pegasus' special effect. Once per turn, I can detach 1 overlay unit to destroy 1 faceup monster on your field." explained Dumon. "And I choose to destroy your Star Seraph Sentry."

"I activate Star Seraph Sentrys' special effect. By detaching all of its overlay units I can prevent its destruction." Star Seraph Sentry, overlay units: 3-0.

"I shall end my turn with three facedowns." Dumon said, a little disappointed.

"Then its my turn, I draw!" Dark Marin said with a firm tone in her voice.

"I activate the field spell, Lemuria the Forgotten City!" Dark Marin started. "Next, I summon Blizzard Falcon." Shark flinched.

"Great! Now one of them will take 1500 points of damage." Shark growled.

"Hmm... Who should take the 1500 points of damage?" Dark Marin wondered. Rio gritted her teeth.

"Ah, I know who should take the damage." Dark Marin laughed while pointing at Rio. Everyone else gasped, except Dark Dumon. Blizzard Falcon then shot a beam of ice at Rio, which knocked her off her feet.

"Whaa, oof!" Rio cried out as she landed on her back as her life points depleted from 4000-2500.

"Rio!" Shark and Dumon cried out in terror. Dumon ran over to Rio.

"Rio, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Rio got up, shaking a bit. She turned face Dumon.

"I'm fine Dumon." she replied. "But thanks for asking." Dark Marin smirked.

"I then special summon Silent Angler from my hand." Dark Marin continued. She thrusted her dark right hand. Rio was shaking with terror and rage.

"I overlay my 2 level 4 monsters and Xyz Summon Number 103: Ragnazero!" Dark Marin laughed. Number 103: Ragnazero, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 1200.

"I place two cards facedown as well, and end it there. You're up Rio." Dark Marin said.

"Indeed it is, I draw!" shouted Rio furiously.

_Water Hazard! Perfect!_ she thought.

"I activate the continuous spell card, Water Hazard!" Rio shouted. Shark pumped his fists.

"There you go sis!" he shouted. The Chaos Emperors just stared.

"With this spell card, I can special summon 1 level 4 or below Water attribute monster from my hand, so come on out Blizzard Thunderbird!" Rio shouted. Blizzard Thunderbird, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400.

"Next, I normal summon Shocktopus." Rio continued, slapping Shocktopuss' card on her duel disk. Shocktopus, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 800.

"And now I special summon from my hand Sirenorca! Since I control a Fish and Winged-Beast, I can special summon this card, but why stop at 1 when I can sepcial summon 2, and lastly, I special summon my Silent Angler." Silent Angler, level 4, attack: 800, defense: 1400.

"And now I activate Sirenorcas' special ability!" Rio said. "Now all of my monsters levels become 5.

"Going to overlay?" Dark Marin asked curiously. Rio nodded.

"Indeed I am. I double overlay my 2 Sirenorcas along with my Silent Angler and Shocktopus!" The overlay network exploded, revealing two monsters.

"I Xyz Summon Number 94: Crystalzero and Ice Princess Zereort!" Rio shouted. Number 94: Crystalzero, rank 5, attack: 2200, defense: 1600, and Ice Princess Zereort, rank 5, attack: 2500, defense: 2100. Dumon smiled at Rio.

"Excellent move, Rio." Dumon said with a smile on his face.

"I end my turn. It's your turn now, Dark Dumon." Rio said.

"Indeed it is, I draw!" Dark Dumon shouted. He smirked at the card he drew.

"I activate, Rank up-Magic Barian's Force!" Dark Dumon shouted. Dumon flinched."

"I rebuild the overlay network with Rank 4 Star Seraph Sentry! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz Summon Number C102: Archfiend Seraph!" Number C102: Archfiend Seraph, rank 5, attack: 2900, defense: 2400.

"Now I activate the second effect of Rank up-Magic Barian's Force." Dark Dumon continued. "This enables my Archfiend Seraph to take Number 44's one and only overlay unit." Number 44: Sky Pegasuss' overlay units: 1-0. Dumon growled. Number C102: Archfiend Seraphs' overlay units: 1-2.

"I now activate Archfiend Seraph's special effect. Once per turn, I can detach 1 overlay unit to make your monsters attack fall down to 0." Archfiend Seraphs' overlay units: 2-1. Sky Pegasuss' attack: 1800-0.

"Now I activate Ragnazeros' special effect." Dark Marin said. "Once per turn, I can detach 1 overlay unit since your monster's attack points changed, and Sky Pegasus is destroyed. And after that, my partner gets to draw 1 card from his deck." Dark Dumon drew 1 card from his deck.

"I activate the card I just drew, the equip spell card Xyz Unit." Dark Dumon said. "With this equip spell, my Archfiend Seraph receives 200 attack times it rank. Since it's a rank 5, it gains 1000 points." Archfiend Seraphs' attack: 2900-3900. Dumon growled in anger.

"No! Archfiend Seraph has 3900 attack points!" Trey cried out.

"With that attack power, it will be difficult to defeat." Astral observed.

"Archfiend Seraph, attack Dumon directly!" ordered Dark Dumon. Archfiend Seraph took out its archer and took out an arrow, and pulled the arrow back, aiming at Dumon.

"Fire your Demon's Arrow!" Dark Dumon ordered. Archfiend Seraph did just that. Rio turned to face Dumon. Shock on her face.

"DUMON! NO!" screamed Shark and Rio. Dark Dumon began to laugh.

To be continued...

**0713MM: (running away from an angry Rio).**

**Rio: HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND! YOU"RE JUST AS BAD AS VECTOR!**

**0713MM: Somebody help me!**

**Vector: (play with a toy car with a controller and makes 0713MM trip.)**

**0713MM: (trips).**

**RIo: I got you now! (starts punching 0713MM).**

**0713MM: Ow! Hey!**

**Shark: Should we help?**

**Dumon: I wouldn't.**


	11. Chapter 11

**0713MM: Well, I'm glad I finally got Rio off of me.**

**Rio: Good for you. (her eyes flash the color of ice).**

**Dumon: (sighs) Chapter start.**

Chapter 11: Tag Duel: Dumon and Rio vs. Chaos Emperors Dark Dumon and Marin Part 2

"Archfiend Seraph, attack Dumon directly!" ordered Dark Dumon Archfiend Seraph took out its archer and took out a arrow, and pulled the arrow back, aiming at Dumon.

"Fire your Demon's Arrow!" Dark Dumon ordered. Archfiend Seraph did just that. Rio turned to face Dumon. Shock on her face.

"DUMON! NO!" screamed Shark and Rio. Dark Dumon began to laugh. The arrow shot Archfiend Seraph pierced at Dumons' heart. Then, pain ensued throughout Dumons' body.

"Urgh, argh!" screamed Dumon as he flew backward and doing a few flips through the air, and then falling to the ground on his back, his life points then depleted from 4000 to 100. Tori and Rio covered their mouths.

"This isn't good." Yuma said. "An attack like that will hurt real bad." Shark nodded in agreement.

"I agree Yuma." Shark said.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. You're up, Dumon." Dark Dumon said as he slapped his chosen card facedown. Dumon got up slowly. The pain from the attack hurt badly. Dumon began to shake with fear and terror.

_No! It can't end like this!_ he thought. _I must protect Shark and Rio at all costs. Even if one of those costs is my life. And I may not want to admit this to Rio, but I love her! I'll have to admit it eventually, but not now._ Rio looked at Dumon, worried.

"Dumon?" she asked curiously. "Something wrong?" Dumon turned to look at her, he shook his head.

"I'm fine Rio." Dumon replied. "Thanks for asking though." Rio nodded, then she turned back to face their opponents.

"It's my turn...I draw!" Dumon shouted, but the shout declaring his turn was a bit weak. Dark Dumon and Marin smirked.

"Just give up, Dumon." Dark Dumon said. "You're nothing but a knight with a broken shield." Dumons' eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that you can no longer protect the ones you love." Dark Dumon clarified. Dumon stared at his darkself for a moment, then he closed his eyes, a smile forming on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Dark Dumon asked, confused.

"Because me and Rio will win this duel." Dumon responded. Dark Dumon laughed.

"Oh yeah? How will you do that?" Dark Dumon asked.

"You'll see." Dumon replied. "I activate the trap card, Xyz Reborn! This allows me to revive my Number 44: Sky Pegasus!" Sky Pegasus then returned from the grave, neighing in response. Dark Dumon just stared.

"And Xyz Reborn has another effect." Dumon explained. "It becomes Sky Pegasuss' overlay unit." Sky Pegasuss' overlay units: 0-1.

"I activate Sky Pegasuss' special ability." Dumon said. "Once per turn, I can detach 1 overlay unit to destroy 1 faceup monster on your field." Sky Pegasus then absorbed the overlay unit. Dumon pointed at Archfiend Seraph. Dark Dumon laughed.

"Have you forgotten its' special effect?" Dark Dumon asked. Dumon shook his head.

"No, I haven't." Dumon replied. Dark Dumon stared at Dumon.

"I activate Archfiend Seraphs' special ability! By detaching 2 overlay units, my monster is not destroyed." Dark Dumon explained. Dumon curled his mouth into a smile. Dark Dumon looked at Dumon.

"What?" Dark Dumon asked.

"Simple." Dumon replied. "Now your monster has no overlay units now, and plus, it lost its' 1000 point bonus because the Xyz Unit equip spelll card is treated like an overlay unit." Archfiend Seraphs' overlay units: 2-0. Dark Dumon growled. Dumon turned to face Rio.

"Activate Number 94's special ability." Dumon said. Rio turned to face him, then nodded.

"I activate Number 94's special ability!" Rio declared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can cut one of your monsters attack points in half, and the monster I choose is Archfiend Seraph." Archfiend Seraphs' attack points: 2900-1450. Dark Dumon growled. Dumon thrusted his hand forward.

"Now Sky Pegasus, attack Archfiend Seraph with Sky Charge!" Dumon ordered. Ram!

"Ugh!" Dark Dumon growled as his monster was destroyed and he flew back a bit, his life points depleting from 4000-3650. Yuma pumped his fist.

"There you go Dumon!" Yuma shouted. Dumon then began to smile.

"Huh?" asked Dark Dumon.

"Trap activate! Double Strike!" shouted Dumon as the trap card revealed itself. "With this trap, my monster not only doubles its attack points, but it also gets to attack again." explained Dumon. Dark Dumons' eyes grew wide.

"Say what?!" he cried out.

"Go Sky Pegasus, attack Dark Dumon directly with Sky Charge!" Dumon ordered. Sky Pegasus neighed and rammed its head into its target.

"Whaaa!" screamed a shocked Dark Dumon as he flew backward and his life points depleting from 3650-50. Dumon pulled a card from his hand and activated it.

"I activate the spell card, Cup of Ace. With this card, me and Rio will be able to draw to cards if the coin lands on heads, if not, then you and Dark Marin draw two cards." Dumon explained. Shark looked at Dumon.  
"Dumon, what's wrong with you?" asked Shark. "You never use luck in a duel." Dumon turned to look at Shark, then smiled.

"I just feel lucky." was his reply. Shark shrugged. Dumon flipped the coin and it landed on heads. Dumon curled his mouth into a smile.

"Now me and Rio draw two cards." he said as he drew his two cards. Rio did the same.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn. You're up, Dark Marin." Dumon said. Dark Marin nodded.

"Indeed it is, I draw!" she shouted. She turned the card to see what it is. Her facial expression changed to a smirk. Dumon and Rio looked at Dark Marin.

_No! She couldn't have drawn Rank-up Magic: Barian's Force!_ thought Dumon. Dark Marin showed the card she drew to prove her point.

"No!" Shark shouted. Dark Marin laughed.

"Oh yes! Now I activate it! I rebuild the overlay network with Ragnazero! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C103: Ragnafinity!" Ragnafinity began twirling her scythe around and then showed her full appearance. Number C103: Ragnafinity, rank 5, attack: 2800, defense: 2400.

"The 2nd effect of Barian's Force activates. Now I take Number 94: Crystalzero's one and only overlay unit." explained Dark Marin. Crystalzeros' overlay units: 1-0. Ragnafinitys' overlay units: 2-3. Rio growled in anger and frustration. DarK Marin turned to face her partner.

"Partner if you please?" she asked. Dark Dumon nodded.

"Right. I activate the trap, Xyz Reborn to revive my Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry." Dark Dumon said. Star Seraph Sentrys' overlay units: 0-1.

"Next I activate Star Seraph Sentrys' ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can target one monster on your field and cut its attack in half, also its effects are negated. And I choose Ice Princess Zerort." Dark Marin said. Rio growled as her monsters' attack got cut in half. Dark Marin smirked.

"I now activate Ragnafinitys' special effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can banish one monster whose attack is different from its original attack. So, say bye bye to Ice Princess!" Dark Marin laughed. Rio growled again as her monster was banished from the field. Ice Princess Zerort cried out pain as the chains dragged her down into the abyss.

"No Ice Princess!" Rio cried out, her life points depleted from 2500 to 1250. Dark Marin thrusted her hand forward.

"Star Seraph Sentry, attack Crystalzero with Lightning Cluster!" ordered Dark Marin. Star Seraph Sentry raised his bow and arrow and fired an arrow straight at Crystalzero. The arrow connected and destroyed it.

"Ugh!" Rio cried out as her life points depleted from 1250 to 950.

"RIO!" Shark screamed in agony.

"Ragnafinity, attack Rio directly!" Dark Marin laughed. Ragnafinity did as ordered and threw her scythe at Rio. Rio watched the scythe travel closer to her. She closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry Dumon!_ Rio thought. _I failed you._

"RIO! NO!" Shark and Dumon screamed in agony.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**0713MM: Final part of the tag team duel coming up!**

Chapter 12: Tag Duel: Dumon and Rio vs. Chaos Emperors Dark Dumon and Marin Part 3

"Ragnafinity, attack Rio directly!" Dark Marin laughed. Ragnafinity did as ordered and threw her scythe at Rio. Rio watched the scythe travel closer to her. She closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry Dumon!_ Rio thought. _I failed you._

"RIO! NO!" Shark and Dumon screamed in agony. A card in Rios' hand began to glow. Rio looked at it in surprise.

_Gagaga Gardna! _Rio thought. _This card can save me!_

"I activate the special ability of Gagaga Gardna from my hand!" Rio shouted. Everyone gasped, except Yuma. Yuma pumped his fists.

"There you go Rio!" he shouted. "That's how you feel the flow!"

"When I'm being attacked directly, I can special summon this card from my hand in defense mode." Gagaga Gardna, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 2000. Astral and Shark looked at Yuma.

"Yuma, how come my sister has one of your cards?" Shark asked.

"Well, uh, you see..." Yuma started to explain.

"Forget that, she played it at the right time." Astral pointed out. Shark nodded.

"Indeed she did." Shark agreed. Dark Marin growled.

"Fine, I'll just destroy your monster then." Dark Marin said. Gagaga Gardna took the hit and exploded.

"I shall end my turn there. You're up, Rio." Dark Marin smirked. "Of course, it doesn't matter what you draw, you and Dumon will lose. Hahahaha!" Rio gritted her teeth, then she shook her head.

"You're wrong." Rio said, with a smile on her face. Dark Marin looked at Rio quizzically.

"How can that be?" she asked. Rios' smile grew wider.

"Actions speak louder than words, so why don't I show you." Rio claimed. Dark Dumon and Marin growled.

"Fine. Show us then." Dark Marin snarled.

"I will, I draw!" Rio shouted as she drew her card. She smirked at the card.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring Number 94: Crystalzero back from the graveyard." Rio said. Number 94 made its' appearance on the field. Dark Marin smirked.

"There's no point in bringing _that_ Number back. It's weaker than both of our monsters." Dark Marin pointed out.

"You'd be right, but I now rebuild the overlay network with Number 94: Crystalzero!" Yuma looked at Astral.

"Is she summoning a Chaos Number Astral?" Yuma asked Astral.

"I'm not sure Yuma." Astral admitted.

"Come out of the great and mighty blizzards, Full Armor Crystalzero Lancer!" Rio shouted. Dark Dumon and Marin growled. Full Armor Crystalzero Lancer, rank 6, attack: 2200, defense: 1600. Dark Dumon and Marin laughed.

"What a useless monster! It's the same as Number 94! Just a higher rank!" Dark Marin laughed. Rio curled her lip into a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Dark Dumon and Marin stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" Dark Marin asked.

"I activate Full Armor Crystalzero Lancers' special ability! For every overlay unit it has, it gains 500 attack points." Rio explained. Full Armor Crystalzero Lancers' attack: 2200-2700.

"Hah! A nice attempt, but I activate Ragnafinitys' special ability! Once per turn during either players' turn, I can detach 1 overlay unit from my monster to banish one monster whose attack is different from its current attack, so say adios to Full Armor Crystalzero!" Dark Marin laughed as Ragnafinity absorbed one overlay unit and threw its scythe at Full Armor Crystalzero Lancer. But the scythe never connected.

"Wait, what?!" Dark Marin screeched. "How is that possible?!" Rio smiled, holding up a spell card. A quick-play spell card to be precise.

"I activated the quick-play spell Shattering Ice." Rio said. "With this, I can negate the effects of all faceup cards on your field, and prevent any card effects from activating for the rest of this turn, then this card attaches itself onto Full Armor Crystalzero Lancer and grants it 1000 attack points, plus an extra 500 since it became an overlay unit." Full Armor Crystalzero Lancers' attack: 2700-4200. Dumon smiled.

"Good job Rio! Now I activate the trap Twin Blade Strike." Dumon said. "With this trap, since we control a Warrior-type monster on our field, it gets to attack twice during this battle phase." Dumon explained. Dark Dumon and Marin stepped back in shock.

"Oh no!" Dark Marin cried out. Rio pointed at Dark Dumons' Star Seraph Sentry. Dark Dumon cringed.

"Now Crystalzero Lancer, attack Star Seraph Sentry with Ice Sword Slash!" Rio commanded. Crystalzero Lancers lifted her sword up and swung downward. Slash!

"Urgh, argh!" Dark Dumon screamed as he was thrown backward from Star Seraph Sentry being smashed to bits. He landed on his back, his life points depleting from 50-0. Rio then pointed at Ragnafinity.

"Crystalzero Lancer, attack Ragnafinity with Ice Sword Slash!" commanded Rio. Once again, Crystalzero Lancer slashed Ragnafinity to bits.

"Ugh." groaned Dark Marin as she slid back a bit, her life points then depleted from 4000-2600. Rio just stared at Dark Marin, who was laughing.

"A good attempt, but in the end you both will lose!" she sneered. Dumon curled his lip into a smile.

"You sure about that?" he asked. Dark Marin turned to face Dumon.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Dumon pointed toward one of his facedowns.

"I activate the trap, High Five the Sky!" Dumon shouted. Shark, Astral, Rio, the other Barian Emperors, the Tenjo Brothers, and the Arclight Brothers gasped in shock. However, Yuma was smiling. Trey looked at Yuma.

"Yuma, since when did Dumon have that card?" Trey asked.

"Well, you see..." Yuma started to explain.

"Forget the explanation, this duel is as good as over." Quattro interupted.

"Indeed." Vetrix and Astral agreed.

"With this trap, Full Armor Crystalzero Lancer gets to attack again, but this time, it's unaffected by card effects." explained Dumon. Rio got out of her shock quickly, and then proceeded to order the attack.

"Full Armor Crystalzero Lancer, attack Dark Marin directly!" Rio ordered sternly. "Attack with Ice Sword Slash!" Crystalzero Lancers' sword connected with its target. Slash!

"Urgh, argh!" Dark Marin cried out as she flew bacward and landed straight on her back, her life points depleting from 2600-0. A sign in the middle of the field popped up saying: **Dumon and Rio: WIN**. Everyone cheered, including Vector. Dark Dumon and Marin turned to face Dumon and Rio. They snarled.

"Master Chaos will have his revenge!" Dark Dumon and Marin snarled before disappearing. Astral put a hand to his chin, going deep into thought.

_Could the enemy that Eliphas and Ena tried to tell me about is this Chaos?_ Astral thought.

At Chaoss' Castle...

Chaos sat on his Throne, looking down at the two Chaos Emperors.

"So, what you speak is the truth?" Chaos asked.

"Indeed we do." Dark Marin said. Chaos nodded, then chuckled.

"Excellent. So, it seems that Astral is finally figured it out." Chaos said. Dark Vector looked at his Master.

"Should I go next?" he asked.

"Yes." Chaos replied. "But this time, you, Dark Alito, Girag and Nash will go together. Just to speed things up." Dark Vector nodded, and then snapped his fingers, disappearing from the Throne Room along with Dark Nash, Alito and Girag. Chaos gestured for Dark Dumon, Marin, Mizar and Umbral to leave. They did so, but not before they bowed. After the four of them left the Throne Room, Chaos went into thought.

"So, Astral, you finally figured it out, hmm?" Chaos said to himself. He then curled his black lips into a smile.

"It does not matter. What matters is that my plans will be fulfilled." Chaos chuckled, then he starting laughing.

**0713MM: It seems that Astral has figured out who is behind the ambushes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**0713MM: No duels in this chapter.**

Chapter 13: Hospital break

The gang began to keep walking after they grabbed some to-go snacks from a Snack Shack, they decided to head toward the billowing black clouds in the distance, unfortunately, it was still too far away. Dumon was holding onto Rio. (No, not because he likes her. Okay, that's part of the reason, but the other reason is because of what happened during his duel against the two Chaos Emperors). Eventually, Dumon fell flat on his face on the blue sidewalk that they were walking on.

"Ow..." he groaned. "That hurt." Rio turned to look at Dumon.

"Dumon!" she exclaimed worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Naturally." Vector muttered. Dumon got up slowly and turned his head to face Rio.

"Yes, I'm fine Rio." Dumon said. "Thanks for asking." Rio stared at him, obivously not convinced. Dumon got up slowly and turned his head to face Rio.

"You sure you are alright?" Shark asked. Dumon looked between Shark and Rio.

"Yes, I'm-." Dumon started to say, then he felt something inside his body. He groaned, then fell facefirst into the sidewalk again. Vector looked down at Dumon.

"I don't think you're fine." Vector said. Dumon got up slowly again. He groaned again. Rio looked at Dumons' chest. She gasped for what she saw dribbling down his shirt.

"Uh Dumon." she said. "Look down at your shirt." Dumon looked down, and he too, gasped in shock.

"What? Why is there blood dribbling down my shirt?" Dumon asked. Rio stared for a moment, then realized something.

"Dumon, do you remember what happened when Dark Dumon told his Archfiend Seraph to attack you directly?" she asked. Dumon turned to look at her.

"Of course I remember." he replied.

**Flashback...**

"_Archfiend Seraph, attack Dumon directly!" ordered Dark Dumon Archfiend Seraph took out its archer and took out a arrow, and pulled the arrow back, aiming at Dumon._

"_Fire your Demon's Arrow!" Dark Dumon ordered. Archfiend Seraph did just that. Rio turned to face Dumon. Shock on her face._

"_DUMON! NO!" screamed Shark and Rio. Dark Dumon began to laugh. The arrow shot Archfiend Seraph pierced at Dumons' heart. Then, pain ensued throughout Dumons' body._

**Flashback ends...**

"Well, it appears that when you are attacked directly, it can cause real damage." Astral said while pointing at Dumons' shirt to prove his point.

"Astral, that happened to me when I dueled Eliphas." Yuma pointed out.

"Yeah, it did." Vector chuckled. "It took your grandma forever to fix your clothes." Yuma turned and stared at Vector for a moment.

"No, it didn't take her forever." Yuma retorted.

"Even so, I don't remember that my World can inflict real damage during a duel." Astral said.

"Well, it can." Dumon groaned as he tried to walk properly, using Rio as support. Rio turned to face Dumon, her cheeks turning bright red from embrassment. Mizar looked at Dumon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mizar asked. "If not, I could use Dragulon to fly you to the hospital that's across the street." Mizar pointed to hospital that was across the street to further prove his point.

"I'm not hospital material." Dumon retorted. Vector chuckled.

"Uh yeah, you are." Vector said. Dumon turned to face Vector.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Dumon snarled.

"Uh, nobody." Vector mumbled. Rio then smiled.

_Sometimes Dumon is so stubborn._ she thought. _Trying to deny the fact that he's hurt._ Trey looked around.

"Mizar is right Dumon." Kite said. "You don't want to die because of you being stubborn. Trust me, I've been there." Dumon nodded weakly.

"Alright." he muttered. "Take me to the hospital then." Everyone else smiled at that response.

At the hospital...

Rio came out of Dumons' hospital room, wiping her hands. Shark got out of the chair he was sitting in.

"How is he?" he asked his sister.

"He's fine." she replied. "He'll recover soon enough." Shark nodded.

"That's good." Trey said with a smile. Quattro nodded.

"How long do you think he'll be in the hospital Rio?" Mizar asked. Rio shrugged.

"Don't know. The doctors didn't say." she replied.

"Is it that bad?" Vector asked.

"Probably." Yuma said. Rio looked down at her wristwatch. The watch read: 12:30 p.m.

"Oh guys." Rio piped up. Yuma, Shark and Vector turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Shark asked. "What is it?"

"I just remembered that I have to keep an eye on Dumon. Be back in around 15-20 minutes." And with that, she ran straight into the hospital.

Meanwhile, up above on a nearby building roof...

Dark Mizar stared down at the gang of friends. He then smirked when he saw Kite and Mizar talking to each other.

_Time to get my revenge._ he thought. And with that, he teleported away from the scene.

Back to Yuma and his friends...

"Hey Kite." Mizar said. Kite turned to face him, who was still eating the snack that he and rest of the gang got for snacks.

"Mmm?" Kite asked. (Who in turn, was still eating).

"Did you sense any dark presence?" Mizar asked.

"No." Kite said, who was wiping his face clean with a napkin. "Why?"

"Well, I did." Mizar stated. Then, Kite puts his hands to his head.

"You feel it too?" Mizar asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kite replied. "It must be Dark Mizar." Mizar nodded in agreement. Yuma turned and saw the situation.

"Kite!" Yuma shouted. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine, Yuma." Mizar said. Yuma raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Yuma asked. "Because, he doesn't seem alright to me."

"So, Kite has felt my presence. Oh well." Dark Mizar said as he appeared from the shadows. Mizar turned to face his dark side.

"Leave us be!" he snarled. Dark Mizar chuckled.

"I will, after I have a duel between you and Kite." Dark Mizar explained. Mizar nodded, and turned to face Kite. Kite had already done his Photon Transformation.

"Seems that we're all ready then." Mizar chuckled. Dark Mizar nodded.

"Indeed." he agreed.

"Kite, you sure you want to do this?" Yuma asked. Kite turned to face Yuma.

"Yes, I'm sure Yuma." Kite replied. He then turned back to face his foe, Dark Mizar.

"Alright Kite. If you say so." Yuma three duelists had drawn their five starting cards. Yuma and the rest of the gang turned their bodies in their chairs to watch the duel that was about to ensue.

"This should be fun to watch." Quattro said.

"Maybe." Trey said.

"Let's duel!" the threesome shouted.

**0713MM: Uh-oh! Dark Mizar wants revenge!**


	14. Chapter 14

**0713MM: Dark Mizar plans to get revenge on Kite and Mizar for defeating him.**

Chapter 14: Dark Mizars' Revenge

"Alright, I'll start this duel off. I draw!" Dark Mizar shouted. He looked the sixth card he drew,. He smirked as a result.

"What card do you think he drew?" Shark wondered aloud.

"Probably the Seventh One." Quatrro replied.

"Probably." Trey agreed. Dark Mizar then revealed the card he drew. No one was surprised by the outcome.

"Here he goes." Yuma said.

"I activate Rank up-Magic The Seventh One!" Dark Mizar declared. "I now can special summon my Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon from my Extra Deck." Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500.

"Now I rebuild the overlay network with my Tachyon Dragon. Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, rank 9, attack: 4500, defense: 3000.

"I now activate the equip spell card Xyz Unit. This equip spell grants my monster an extra 200 attack multiplied by its rank. Since it's a rank 9, it gains 1800 attack points." Dark Mizar explained. Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragons' attack: 4500-6300. Mizar and Kite gritted there teeth.

"I now place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Dark Mizar said while slapping his chosen cards facedown. "You're up Kite." Kite nodded.

"Alright, I draw!" Kite shouted. Dark Mizar curled his mouth into a smirk.

"Trap activate!" Dark Mizar declared. "Tachyon Burst!" Kite gasped.

"What does that do?" Kite asked. Dark Mizar chuckled.

"Simple. Since I control Neo Tachyon Dragon, you take damage equal to half of Neo Tachyons' attack." Dark Mizar laughed. Kite growled.

"No! Kite will be taking 3150 points of damage!" Trey shouted fearfully.

"That'll be enough damage to knock Kite out cold." Quattro observed.

"Yes." Astral agreed.

"I also activate the trap card, Galaxy Burst." Dark Mizar laughed. "With this, you take 1000 points of damage at the end of your turn." Kite widened his eyes with shock.

"He's planning to defeat Kite in 1 turn, then defeat Mizar on the 2nd turn." Astral observed.

"Quite clever Astral." Dark Mizar agreed. The blast from Tachyon Burst flew straight towards Kite. The blast connected with its target. Boom!

'Urgh, argh!" Kite screamed as he flew bacward and did a few flips in the air and eventually landed on his back, his life pointed then depleted from 4000-850. Tori covered her mouth. Mizar growled.

"Hey, beating up my rival is _my_ job!" Mizar snarled. Dark Mizar laughed.

"Well, not anymore!" Dark Mizar continued to laugh. Kite got up slowly.

"it's still my turn, so I special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand." Kite said. The warrior in question appeared on Kites' field. Photon Thrasher, level 4, attack: 2100, defense:0.

"I now special summon Photon Slasher." Kite said as he slapped Photon Slashers' card on his duel disk. Photon Slasher, level 5, attack: 2100, defense: 1000.

"I can special summon him when my opponent controls an Xyz monster." Kite explained.

"He has enough power from his two monsters to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." Astral noted. Kite lifted his right arm up.

"I tribute my Photon Thrasher and Slasher to bring out the dragon that is ten black holes put together. The dragon that destroying everything in its path, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite shouted. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, level 8, attack:3000, defense: 2500.

"Next I activate the spell Galaxy Expedition! This allows me to special summon my Galaxy Knight from my deck in defense position, and next, I special summon from my hand Guardian of Order! Since I control two Light Attribute monsters." Kite explained. Dark Mizar gritted his teeth, while Hart and Yuma pumped their fists.

"There you Kite!" Yuma and Hart shouted enthusiastically. Kite thrusted his hand forward.

"I overlay my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Galaxy Knight and Guardian of Order! With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes came out of the overlay network after it exploded, roaring loudly. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 4500, defense: 3000. Dark Mizar growled again.

Meanwhile, in Dumons' hospital room...

Rio was watching Dumon sleep. She smiled at the sight.

_He looks so peaceful sleeping._ Rio thought. Dumon turned in the bed. He was murmuring something, but Rio couldn't make out what he was saying. She however, heard this: "Rio...I...love...you..." Her eyes widened at those words.

_He... loves me?_ she thought. Her lips then curled into a smile.

"How sweet." she muttered softly so only Dumon could hear. "The funny thing is, I feel the same way."

And, back to the Battle Royale...

"So, you managed to summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." Dark Mizar said. Kite nodded.

"Indeed I have." Kite said. _But I can't attack him._ thought Kite.

"I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Kite said. Dark Mizar began to laugh.

"Now that your turn is over, you take 1000 points of damage." Dark Mizar smirked while saying this.

"Kite, no!" Hart and Yuma shouted. The blast from the trap Galaxy Burst flew straight toward Kite. Boom!

"Urgh, argh!" Kite shouted as he was thrown back from the explosion, his life points then dropped down to 0.

"KITE!" Hart screamed in terror. Kite got up slowly. He turned to face the gang. Hart and Yuma sighed in relief.

"He's alright." Yuma and Hart breathed. Dark Mizar began to laugh.

"it's just you and me, Mizar." Dark Mizar sneered. Mizar growled in response. Mizar stared his opponent down.

_I can do this!_ Mizar thought. _I just need to draw the right card._

"My turn, I draw!" Mizar said as he declared his turn. Dark Mizar smirked.

"Just give up!" laughed Dark Mizar. "You know you can't win!" Mizar smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. Dark Mizar frowned.

"Of course I'm sure." Dark Mizar retorted. "Everyone knows you can't win."

"Oh really?" Mizar asked. "Then maybe this field spell will change that."

"F-field spell?" Dark Mizar asked. Mizar nodded.

"Yes, and the field spell I'm activating is Dragon Tamer's Sanctuary!" Mizar declared. The blue ground began to change to a Sanctuary that trains Dragons. Dark Mizar growled.

"And with this, not only can I normal summon twice this turn, but as long as I control a Dragon-type monster, you can't activate any cards or effects." Dark Mizars' eyes widened.

"What?!" he gasped in shock. Mizar pulled 3 cards out of his hand.

"I now special summon from my hand, Schwarzschild Limit Dragon. Since you control a monster with at least 2000 or more attack." Mizar thrusted his right hand up into the air.

"I now overlay my three Schwarzschild Limit Dragons! I Xyz summon Galaxy-Eyes-Full Armor Photon!" The overlay network exploded, revealing a dragon similar to the original Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Galaxy-Eyes-Full Armor Photon, rank 8, attack: 4000, defense: 3500. Hart and Kites' mouths fell open. Dark Mizar just stared in awe.

"What?!" Hart and Kite cried out. "I thought Mizar didn't have any other Galaxy-Eyes monsters!" Mizar turned to face the gang.

"Well, you two thought wrong." Mizar smiled.

"That dragon looks amazing Kite." Hart said. Kite nodded in agreement. Then, Mizar heard a voice inside his head.

_Summon me! _the voice said.

_No! I will not!_ Mizar said to the voice through his thoughts.

_You know it's the only way for you to win._ the voice said.

_Even so, I don't want them to be suspious. I already have a way to win this duel anyway._

_Suit yourself._ the voice inside Mizars' head said, then voice inside Mizars' head disappeared. Mizar then pulled another card out of his hand and was about to activate it, when a black aura surrounded him.

"Argh! I rebuild the overlay network with Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" Mizar shouted. Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon went into the overlay network.

"What could he possibly be summoning?" Quattro asked.

"Don't know Quattro." Trey admitted. Everyone else just stared in awe as Mizar made his next move.

"Come on out, Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" shouted Mizar. The overlay network exploded revealing a dragon surrounded in dark energy. Both Neo Galaxy-Eyes on the field began to react. Kite took out his Number and observed it.

"What's this?" he asked. "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon is reacting to Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon."

"Why is that?" Hart asked. Kite shrugged.

"Astral!" Yuma gaped. "Another Number!"

"Indeed Yuma." Astral agreed.

Back to Dumons' hospital room...

Rio was smiling to herself about what Dumon had murmured.

_I love you too, Dumon._ Rio thought happily. Meanwhile, in the closet in the hospital room, Vector was hiding inside of it, waiting to pull his prank.

_This is going to be so funny! Even Dumon and Rio might laugh._ Vector thought to himself. He looked over the items he needed to pull this prank off.

_String, check. Piece of paper attached to the string, check. Last but not least, camera, check._ Vector thought to himself. He opened the closet door slowly so Rio wouldn't hear. After he opened the door slowly and successfully, he picked up the piece of string and twirled it in his hand like a lasso and launched it at Rios' foot, the piece of paper attached to it. Somehow, the piece of paper went right under her foot successfully. Vector smiled.

_This going to be fun!_ Vector thought. Dumon began to stir.

"Ugh..." he groaned. Rio beamed with delight as Dumon opened his eyes.

"You're awake!" Rio beamed with excitement.

"Yes, I'm awake." Dumon said, he tried to get out of bed, but his wounds prevented that. He groaned as a result.

"Carefuel." Rio warned. Dumon nodded.

"I know." he said. Rio was about to put the blanket that rested at the end of the hospital bed over Dumon, when Vector pulled on the string attached to the piece of paper that was under her foot, and she fell straight on top of Dumon. Vector snickered.

"Heh." he laughed softly. "Time to take a pic." He lifted his camera up so he could see what Rio and Dumon were doing when he made her trip. Vector gagged at the sight.

"Ugh!" he groaned. "Why did _that _have to be the result?" Rio, indeed was kissing Dumon. (On the lips, no doubt). Dumon, being injured and everything, just gave into it. When Rio was done, she got off of him, put the blanket over him and started walking toward the closet. Vector attempted to close the closet door, but failed, due to the fact that Rio held the door open. Vector shivered as he stared up at her red, gleaming eyes. Rio sighed.

"Vector, why did you do that?" she asked. Vector, not knowing what to say, said nothing.

"I think I know why." Rio mused. "You have a camera in your hand." Vector nodded.

"Yes, I wanted a pic of you and Dumon kissing." Vector stated. Rio gaped for a second.

"And why, may I ask?" asked Rio, more sternly. Vector, again said nothing. Then, he got the response he was hoping for. Rio was laughing.

"Haha!" Rio laughed. "Okay Vector, I have to admit, that was funny!" Dumon sat up, his face turned a bright red color.

"Well, I'm not amused." Dumon grumbled. Vector smirked.

"Hope you two LoveBirds have fun!" Vector called behind his shoulder as he ran out. "I have a duel to watch!" Before Dumon or Rio could say something, he was already gone.

Back to the duel at hand...

"So, you managed to summon a new Number." Dark Mizar mused. Mizar nodded.

"Yes, I did, and now, you're finally finished." Mizar stated. Dark Mizar snickered.

"How so?" he asked. "Your Number only has 4000 attack, while mine has 6300 attack."

"Here, let me change that." Mizar said as he pulled a card from his hand. "I activate the spell, Dragon Absorption! With this spell. my Number gains attack points equal to your monsters attack points." Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon roared as his attack rose to 10300. Dark Mizar stepped back in shock.

"10300 attack points?!" cried out a shocked Dark Mizar. Mizar then thrusted his hand forward.

"Go Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, attack Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon with Dark Matter Steam of Destruction!"" Mizar commanded. Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter did just that. And within an instant, Neo Tachyon was no more. Boom!

"Urgh, argh!" Dark Mizar screamed as he flew backward and then he landed on the ground, his life points then depleted from 4000-0. **Mizar: WIN**. The gang then began to cheer.

"Whoo!" cheered Yuma and Hart. Mizar turned to face the gang, he smiled as a result.

"Told you I could win." Mizar said, smiling. Dark Mizar got up from the fall. He snarled in rage.

"Just you wait! Master Chaos will destroy you all!" Dark Mizar laughed before disappearing.

**0713MM: (smiling at Rio and Dumon) Aww! How sweet!**

**Dumon and Rio: Leave us alone please.**

**0713MM: (rolls his eyes) Fine.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Darkness approaches

After Yuma, and the gang have gotten refreshments after the duel to fuel themselves, Quattro and Shark were discussing some matters. For example, the Chaos Emperors.

"Hey Shark." Quattro said. "Do you notice anything odd about the Chaos Emperors?" Shark nodded.

"Yeah, I do." he agreed. "But what?" Quattro put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm..." Quattro muttered, going deep into thought.

Meanwhile, up above ontop of a building roof...

Four figures watched as the heroes discussed their plans to take down Chaos. The first, second and third figures looked around the same height. While the fourth figure was the tallest of the four. The first figure grunted, regarding the heroes.

"Master Chaos wants the heroes disposed of, correct?" the first figure asked the other three. The other three nodded.

"Indeed." said the third figure. The fourth figure grunted.

"Let's get this over with." the fourth figure said gruffly.

"Yeah. Time for me to teach my light side who's boss!" the second said with enthusiasm, while cracking his knuckles. The first figure put a shadowy hand up.

"Not yet." the first figure warned. He looked down at the heroes. The second figured to face the first.

"Ah, come on Dark Nash!" the second figure complained. "I'm bored." Dark Nash shook his head.

"That's quite enough, Dark Vector." Dark Nash said sharply. Dark Vector groaned in disappointment.

"Darn." the third figured groaned in agreement with Dark Vector. Dark Nash then said something after a few moments of silence.

"I'll challenge Reginald "Shark" Kastle to a duel." Dark Nash spoke. And with that, before other three had a chance to say something else, they watched as Dark Nash jumped off the roof and went soaring down toward the ground.

"He's crazy." the fourth said. "What do you think, Dark Alito?" Dark Alito shrugged.

"Possibly, Dark Girag." Dark Alito agreed. Dark Vector groaned.

And, back to Yuma and his friends...

Shark and Quattro were still thinking about the Chaos Emperors. Dark Nash landed right in front of Shark and Quattros' table. The twosome growled. Dark Nash laughed.

"What?" Shark growled. "Who are you, anyway?" Dark Nash chuckled in amusement.

"Ah, Reginald "Shark" Kastle." Dark Nash mused. Quattro narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously, who are you?" Quattro asked, more sternly. Dark Nash smirked again.

"I'm Dark Nash, Leader of the Chaos Emperors." Dark Nash said. Quattro and Shark cocked their heads.

"Don't believe me? Here I'll show you." Dark Nash said. He then began to activate his duel disk. Quattro and Shark chuckled.

"So, it's a duel you want? Then it's a duel you'll get." Quattro said.

"Agreed." Shark said. He and Quattro then proceeded to activate their duel disks as well. Yuma, and the rest of the gang turned around in their chairs to watch the duel. Trey and Quinton closed their eyes.

_Be careful, Quattro._ Trey and Quinton thought.

"Let's duel!" the threesome shouted in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

**0713MM: Another Battle Royale has commenced!**

**Quattro: You ready Shark?**

**Shark: (grins) You bet I am!**

Chapter 16: Battle Royale: Shark and Quattro vs. Chaos Emperor Dark Nash

"Since I'm outmanned, I'll start this duel." Dark Nash said. He put his right hand ontop of his deck. "I draw!" Quattro cringed. Dark Nash smirked at the card he drew. He revealed it to everyone watching.

"Oh no." Astral muttered.

"I activate Rank-Up Magic: The Seventh One!" Dark Nash called out. "With this, I can special summon one Over-Hundred Number from my Extra Deck, so come on out, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!" Number 101: Silent Honor ARK came out of the overlay network. Silent Honor ARK, rank 4, attack: 2100, defense: 1000.

"And I activate The Seventh One's additional effect." Dark Nash continued. "With it, I rebuild the overlay network with Number 101: Silent Honor ARK. Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C101: Silent Honor DARK!" The overlay exploded, revealing Silent Honor DARK, twirling his spear. Number C101: Silent Honor DARK, rank 5, attack: 2800, defense: 1500. Quattro growled.

"I place 4 cards facedown and end my turn, your move, Shark." Dark Nash said as he placed his four chosen cards facedown. Shark his right hand atop his deck.

"I draw!" shouted Shark. He looked at the card he drew. He then smirked in amusement.

"I activate the special effect of my Silent Wobby from my hand." Shark said. "With this card, I special summon it onto your field, Dark Nash." Dark Nash cringed a bit.

"My field?" he ask, confused. Silent Wobby then swam from Sharks' hand to Dark Nashs' field.

"Silent Wobby has another effect." Shark explained. "When it's special summoned to your field, you get to draw a card, but me and Quattro gain 1000 points each." Sharks' life points: 4000-5000, Quattros' life points: 4000-5000. Quattro smiled, while Dark Nash growled.

"Next, I activate the effect of my Panther Shark from my hand. Since you control at least 2 monsters, I can normal summon without tribute. I then special summon Eagle Shark, since I control Panther Shark." Yuma smiled.

"I know what you're going for." Quattro said with a smile. Shark nodded.

"I overlay my Panther and Eagle Sharks! With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 73: Abyss Splash!" The overlay network then exploded, revealing Number 73: Abyss Splash. Number 73: Abyss Splash, rank 5, attack: 2400, defense: 1400.

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn. Your turn, Quattro." Shark said as he tossed his 3 chosen cards facedown on his duel disk. Quattro nodded.

"Time to dazzle you with my "fanservice", I draw!" Quattro declared as he drew one card from the top of his deck.

"Shark and Quattro now have a total of 10,000 life points." Quinton observed. "Impressive."

"I normal summon Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer." Quattro said while slapping his chosen monster on his duel disk. Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer, level 1, attack: 100, defense: 100. Trey gaped.

"What is Quattro doing?" Trey asked. "That gear is useless against Silent Honor DARK!" Quinton smirked.

"Don't worry Trey, Quattro has a plan." Quinton reassured him. Trey turned to look at his brother.

"You sure?" he asked. Quinton nodded.

"I'm positive." Quinton said with a smile. Trey nodded. Quattro then smiled.

"Quinton is right Trey. I do have a plan for Gear Changer. I special summon from my hand Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll from my hand!" Trey gasped, as did Yuma.

"He never had that card." Trey said.

"He did." Quinton muttered. "He just never drew it, or one of its copies."

"With Magnet Doll on my field, I now activate Gear Changers' effect. Now, it becomes the same level as my Magnet Doll." Gear Changers' level: 1-8. Dark Nash growled. Quattro raised his right hand up high.

"I overlay my 2 Gimmick Puppets! With two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" The overlay network then exploded, revealing a machine-like humanoid. Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, rank 8, attack: 1500, defense: 2500. Dark Nash chuckled.

"Whatever. Giant Grinder will become Silent Honor DARKs' Chaos Overlay Unit on my turn." Dark Nash said. Quattro shook his head in disagreement.

"Nuh-uh!" Quattro protested. "I activate Number 15s' special ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy 1 face-up monster on your field, and if that monster card is an Xyz monster, you take damage equal to its attack points." Dark Nashs' eyes widened.

"Say what?" he asked, shocked. He watched as Silent Honor DARK was reeled in toward Giant Grinders' grinding stomach. SNAP!

"OH NO!" Dark Nash screamed as he was flown backwards from the explosion, his 4000 life points fell to 1200 very quickly.

"There you go Quattro!" cheered Trey.

_That much damage already?_ thought Dark Nash. He got up slowly from the impact, chuckling softly. _No matter, that damage was meaningless._ Quinton shook his head.

"No Trey, that damage was pointless." Quinton muttered. Trey turned to look at his eldest brother.

"What do you mean, Quinton?" asked Trey, confused.

"Have you forgotten C101s' effect Trey?" Quinton asked.

"Oh no!" Trey realizing the fact. "It can revive itself if Silent Honor ARK is in the graveyard, and if it had overlay unit when it was destroyed."

"Indeed." Michael agreed. "It's the most powerful Chaos Over-Hundred Number." Dark Nash smirked.

"Impressive Quattro, but not impressive enough. I activate Silent Honor DARKS' special ability! Went it's destroyed when it had an overlay unit, it com swimming back to my field, and then I gain life points equal to it's attack points." Dark Nash exlained. Then, his life points increased from 1200-4000. Quattro gritted his teeth.

"Whatever. I place 3 cards facedown, and that'll end my turn. You're up, Dark Nash." Quattro said as he slapped his chosen 3 cards facedown. Dark Nash grinned.

"Alright then, I draw!" he shouted as he drew his next card.

_Alright, both of those Xyz monsters are threatening, but which one should I make an overlay unit?_ Dark Nash thought.

"Ah, I know which Number of yours should become my monsters' new overlay unit!" he laughed while pointing at Number 15. Quattro growled in response.

"Don't worry Quattro! I got you covered!" Shark countered. Quattro looked at Shark.

"You do?" he asked. Shark nodded.

"Yes, because I activate the trap, Xyz Veil!" Shark replied. Dark Nashs' eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Dark Nash cried out, shocked. Quattro smirked.

"As long as one of our monsters has Xyz Material, you can't make them Xyz material for your monster." Shark explained. Dark Nash growled, then he smiled.

"Impressive, but not impressive enough, because I activate the spell card Aqua Jet, which boosts the attack of my Silent Honor DARK by 1000." C101s' attack: 2800-3800. Quattro growled in frustration.

"I'm not done yet you two! Because now I activate the spell card, Secret Wave! With this spell, I can enable Silent Honor DARK attack both of you directly! Hahaha!" Shark gritted his teeth, while Quattro again.

"Oh no!" Trey cried out.

"This is bad." Mizar said. "With those two attacks, Shark and Quattro will each have 1200 life points left, leaving them with a total of 2400 life points." Dark Nash pointed his index finger on his right hand toward Quattro.

"Silent Honor DARK, attack Quattro directly!" Dark Nash commanded. Silent Honor DARK did just that. Slash!

"Urgh, argh!" Quattro screamed as he was thrown off his feet, landing on his back, his life points then depleted from 5000-1200. Shark then turned and looked at Quattro.

"Quattro, no!" Trey screamed, terrified. Quattro got up slowly.

"Ugh..." he groaned. "That attack actually hurt." Silent Honor DARK then attacked Shark as well.

"Ugh!" Shark grunted, as his life points then depleted from 5000-1200 as well. Yuma just stared.

"This is not good Yuma." Alito said. Astral nodded.

"Indeed. One more attack like that and Shark, as well as Quattro, will lose." Astral said.

"I end my turn there, and since I did, the attack points of my Silent Honor DARK goes back down to 2800. You're up, Shark."

"I draw!" shouted Shark as he drew his next card. He glanced toward Quattro and his Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, which in turn, Quattro nodded.

"I now activate Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinders' ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy your Silent Honor DARK, and then you take damage equal to it's attack points." Shark explained. Dark Nash growled in frustration, then he smiled.

"Ha! Nice try, but I activate the quick-play spell, Heat and Heal! With this, not only does it become Silent Honor DARKs' overlay unit, but I gain life points equal to its attack points." Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder fired its cannon, destroying Silent Honor DARK, which in turn, exploded.

"Argh!" Dark Nash cried out as he was blown backwards, his life points increased to 6800, then depleted back down to 4000.

"Silent Honor DARK isn't staying down for long, it gets reborn and so do my life points." Dark Nash countered. His life points then rose back up to 6800. Shark growled.

"No matter how many times his monster goes down, it just gets back up." Trey noted.

"Indeed." Michael agreed. "Why do you think Nash was the Leader of the Barian Emperors?" Trey shrugged. Shark smirked.

"I now activate the spell card, Rank-up Magic Quick Chaos!" Shark dclared. Yuma and Astral smiled.

"I rebuild the overlay network with Abyss Splash! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash!" The overlay network exploded, revealing Number C73: Abyss Splash in all its glory. Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash, rank 6, attack: 3000, defense: 2000. Dark Nash cringed at the sight of C73. Shark then turned toward Quattro,

"Quattro, do you mind using your trap now?" Shark asked. Quattro nodded.

"I play the trap, DNA Surgery!" Quattro said. "With this, I declare one type of monster, and all monsters currently on the field become that type, so I chose Machines." C73s' type: Warrior-Machine. Dark Nash smirked.

"What was the point of _that_?" he asked. Quattro had his turn to smirk. Shark then pulled another card from his hand.

"Next, I play the spell, Megamorph! Since my life points are lower than yours, my Abyss Supra Splashs' attack points double!" Shark declared. Abyss Supras' attack: 3000-6000. Dark Nash snarled in disgust. Shark pointed at Dark Nash.

"Alright Abyss Supra, attack Silent Honor DARK!"" he commanded. Abyss Supra prepared to strike, but then Dark Nash began to laugh.

"How pathetic! I activate the trap, Draining Shield! Not only does it stop your attack, but I now gain life points equal to your monsters' attack, which is 6000." Dark Nash grinned as his life points increased from 6800-12800. Yumas' mouth fell open.

"W-what?!" he stammered. "12800 life points?!"

"Yuma, Shark and Quattro don't look phased at all." Astral observed.

"Yeah, you're right." Vector agreed. Dark Nash was still laughing.

"It was a nice attempt boys, but this duel is over!" Dark Nash laughed. Shark then began to smile.

"It's over alright, but for you!" Shark countered. "And here's proof! I activate, the spell, Double or Nothing!" The facedown card revealed itself.

"Oh no!" Dark Nash gasped, realizing what was about to unfold.

"Oh yes! Because not only can Abyss Supra attack again, but its attack points are doubled." Shark explained. Abyss Supras' attack points: 6000-12000.

"And I activate the quick-play spell, Limiter Removal! Which doubles Abyss Supra Splashs' attack once again!" Quattro jumped in. Abyss Supras' attack points: 12000-24000. Dark Nash stepped back in shock.

"24-24000 attack points?!" he choked.

"Abyss Supra Splash, destroy Silent Honor DARK!" Shark commanded. Slash!

'Urgh, argh!" Dark Nash screamed as he was flew backward, he then landed on the blue, hard ground, his life points then depleted from 12800-0. **Shark and Quattro: WIN**. Yuma and the rest of the gang cheered.

"Way to go Quattro!" Trey cheered.

"You fed him to the fishes!" Kite joked. Dark Nash got up, shaking with rage.

"Just you wait! Once my Master shows up he'll-!" Dark Nash started, but he was cut off. Then, laughter.

"Hehehehahaha!" laughed a familiar voice. Shark and Quattro growled, while Yuma readied himself.

"Chaos..." Michael growled softly. Dark Nash turned to see his Master directly in front of him.

"Uh Master, I'm sorry!" Dark Nash pleaded.

"No excuses!" Chaos snarled. "Your power, along with the other Chaos Emperors, are mine!" Dark Nash turned to face Shark and Quattro, looking for assistance, but it never came.

"NO!" screamed Dark Nash, and soon he was no more. Shark shook his head. Yuma leaped over Shark and Quattro so he was facing Chaos.

"You wanna duel? Then you got one!" Yuma snarled. Chaos laughed.

"How pathetic!" he countered. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Get back here!" Yuma ordered. "I wasn't done!" In the blowing wind, they heard his voice for a moment, which in turn, was long enough for them to hear his last words before disappearing.

''_Come to my castle, there, we will duel. My castle isn't far from where you are. Just the red smoke coming out of my castles' chimney in the distance and you shall find it. However, my castle is guarded by a maze. Get through the maze, and then we'll duel."_ Girag pounded his fists together.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said.

"it won't be that simple." Vector pointed out.

"Yeah. Besides, we're missing two of our members." Shark pointed out as well. As if on cue, Dumon and Rio came out of the hospital. Dumon however, was using Rio as a support.

"Dumon!" Shark and Yuma exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Yuma, yes Shark, I'm fine." Dumon said reassuringly.

"Good, so off we go!" Vector said. Everyone nodded.

**0713MM: Looks like our heroes have decided to invade Chaoss' Castle. Interesting.**


	17. Chapter 17

**0713MM: Here we go!**

Chapter 17: Heading into the Darkness

Yuma and the rest of the gang began to walk away from the Astralian Hospital, and heading toward the red smoke billowing from the Dark Castle ahead of them. Dumon was still using Rio as support, but not as often. Vector put one hand to his forehead, so he could see better. He pointed toward the red smoke that is rising into the sky.

"There!" he pointed. "Chaoss' Castle is just ahead." Yuma nodded.

"Yeah!" he agreed to Vectors' statement.

"Yuma, are you sure about this?" Astral asked. "This is my World, after all. Perhaps I should duel Chaos. He is a powerful foe indeed, but I think I should duel him." Yuma turned to face Astral.

"And miss out on saving your World, along with mine? No chance!" Yuma retorted. "Me and my friends came here to help."

"Thank you, Yuma." Astral smiled. Dumon and Rio were in the back of group, talking to each other.

"Feeling any better?" Rio asked Dumon. He nodded.

"Yes." Dumon replied.

"Good." Rio said with a smile on her face. Dumon smiled back at her. After the gang walked for a bit, they saw the entrance, into the dark maze where Chaoss' Lair lurked.

"Alright guys! This is it!" Yuma said. Alito nodded.

"Now we just need to make it through this dark maze of a place, and get to Chaos." Quattro smirked. As if on cue, the ground began to rumble.

"What's happening?!" Yuma shouted. Trey shook his head.

"I don't know!" he shot back. "Chaos must be manipulating the format of-" The walls soon appeared, nullifying Treys' sentence. Yuma looked around him. All he saw was darkness.

"Astral, what happened?" he asked. Astral shook his head.

"I don't know Yuma." he admitted. "It seems that Chaos has the manipulated the maze so we would show up here, allowing your friends to find another way to the castle." Yuma looked back over his shoulder.

"Let's hope they get here soon." Yuma said. Astral nodded in agreement. The doors to Chaoss' Castle began to open. Yuma narrowed his eyes.

"_Welcome._" Chaos hissed. "_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuma Tsukamo._" Yuma clenched his fists.

"Stay calm Yuma." Astral warned. "He wants to provoke you."

"Don't worry. I know that something is a lot bigger at stake here." Yuma said reassuringly. Astral nodded.

"_Come._" Chaos said calmly. "_We have a duel to address._" Yuma walked toward the door and went through. After walking through the darklit castle for a few moments, Yuma turned to face his friend, Astral.

"Astral." Yuma said. "Do you think that we can beat Chaos?" Astral turned to face Yuma with a smile.

"Yes, I believe we can." Astral said with a smile on his face. Yuma nodded in agreement. Yuma and Astral eventually made it to a dark chamber. Yuma began to look around.

"Hey, where's Chaos?" he asked. Astral shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Yuma." Astral admitted. Then, they heard laughter.

"Chaos." Yuma muttered. Astral nodded.

"Indeed." Astral agreed. They continued to walk down the hallway, toward the laughter. The laughter became louder the further they went down the hallway. They eventually made it to a dark chamber at the end of the hallway. Where Chaos was waiting.

"Ah, so you decided to show up." Chaos mused. Yuma rolled his eyes.

"Duh I showed up!" Yuma retorted. "We agreed to a duel right?" Chaos chuckled.

"Indeed we did, boy." Chaos said. Yuma pulled out his duel disk. Chaos smirked.

"Very well, boy." Chaos smirked wider. "Be prepared to lose!"

"Yeah, right!" Yuma retorted as he threw his duel disk into the air.

"Let's do this!" Yuma shouted. "Duel disk, go!" Chaoss' black duel disk appeared on his left arm.

"D-Gazer, let's roll!" Yuma said as he pulled his D-Gazer over his left eye. Chaoss' black left eye turned a brighter black color.

"Let's duel!"

**0713MM: Yuma vs. Chaos! This should be good!**


	18. Chapter 18

**0713MM: Part 1 of the epic duel!**

Chapter 18: The Fate of Astral and Human Worlds: Yuma vs. Chaos Part 1

"Since this is my castle, I'll start this duel off." Chaos said. He put his right hand ontop on his deck. "I draw!" He turned the card over so he could see it. He grinned evilly as a result.

"How appropriate, I'll start by activating the spell I just drew known as Barian Chaos Twin Summon." Yuma flinched.

"That spell..." Astral muttered.

"With this spell, I can special summon two Barian Chaos monsters from my deck, so appear Barian Chaos Thunderbird and Barian Chaos Sage!" The two dark monsters appeared on Chaoss' field. Barian Chaos Thunderbird, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1500. Barian Chaos Sage, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400. Yuma gritted his teeth.

"He's not done." Astral observed.

"How right you are Astral! I now activate Barian Chaos Sages' special ability! By discarding my Barian Chaos Warrior to the graveyard, I can special summon Barian Chaos Huntsman to my field." The third Barian Chaos monster appeared. Barian Chaos Huntsman, level 4, attack: 1700, defense: 1500.

"Next, I activate my Huntsmans' effect, reviving my fallen Warrior." Chaos continued. Barian Chaos Warrior appeared on the field in defense mode. Barian Chaos Warrior, level 4, attack: 1650, defense: 1500.

"He's not done yet." Astral noted. Chaos nodded.

"Far from it." Chaos retorted. "Because now I normal summon Barian Chaos Soldier. And this warrior will reinforce my hand. I get to draw 1 card for every Barian Chaos monster on field. I count 5, so I draw 5 more cards." He drew the 5 cards. He grinned. Barian Chaos Soldier, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1550.

"I place these 5 cards facedown, and now I overlay my 5 level 4 Barian Chaos monsters and Xyz Summon Barian Chaos Fiend!" The overlay network exploded, revealing the devilish fiend. Barian Chaos Fiend, rank 4, attack: 0, defense: 0. Yumas' eyes narrowed.

"Stay alert Yuma." Astral warned. Yuma nodded.

"Don't worry." Yuma said reassuringly. "I got this!" Chaos chuckled.

"Do you?" he asked. "We'll see about that! I now activate my Fiends' special ability! By detaching one Chaos overlay unit, I can special summon one Number C monster from my Extra Deck, so appear Number C103: Ragnafinity!" C103 appeared on the field. Number C103: Ragnafinity, rank 5, attack: 2800, defense: 2400.

"Now the Chaos overlay unit I detached from my Fiend becomes Ragnafinitys' Chaos overlay unit, and the Chaos overlay unit gets treated a Number 103: Ragnazero." Yumas' eyes widened.

"What?!" he cried out, shocked.

"I shall end my turn there. You're up, Yuma." Chaos smirked. "Just try to defeat me!"

"I'll do more than try, I will!" Yuma retorted. "I draw!" He looked at the card he drew. Yuma grinned as a result. Astral glanced at Yumas' hand.

"Alright, I'll start my turn off by activating the spell card Double Summon." Yuma declared. Chaos laughed.

"Like that's going help you." Chaos laughed.

"Oh, it will." Yuma said reassuringly. Chaos smirked.

"Fine then." he said.

"First, I normal summon Goblindbergh, next I'll activate its effect to special summon my Gagaga Girl from my hand. Next, I normal summon Gagaga Magician! I now activate the effect of my Kagetokage, and I then special summon it in defense mode." Goblindbergh, level 4, attack: 1400, defense: 0. Gagaga Girl, level 3, attack: 1000, defense: 800. Gagaga Magician, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 1000. Kagetokage, level 4, attack: 1100, defense: 1500.

"I now activate Gagaga Girls' special ability! Now, I make it the same level as Gagaga Magician, who is level 4." Gagaga Girls' level: 3-4. Chaos stared. Yuma raised his right hand up.

"I overlay my Kagetokage with Gagaga Girl and Xyz summon Number 58: Burner Visor! Oh, but I'm not done yet, I now overlay my Gagaga Magician with my Goblindbergh in order to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!" The overlay network exploded twice, revealing the Numbers Yuma summoned. Number 58: Burner Visor, rank 4, attack: 1000, defense: 1000, and Number 39: Utopia, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense:2000.

"Yuma, activate your Xyz Treasure." Astral suggested. Yuma nodded.

"Got it. I activate the spell card Xyz Treasure! This allows me to draw 1 card for every Xyz monster on the field. I count 4, so that's 4 more cards for me." Yuma drew 4 cards from his deck. He smirked as a result. Chaos looked at Yuma.

"Well? he asked. "What did you draw?"

"You'll see." Yuma smirked.

"Will I?" Chaos asked.

"I activate the spell card, Utopia Cannon! Since I control a Utopia monster, you take 500 points of damage." The Utopia Cannon fired at Chaos. Chaos watched in amusement as the blast hit him in the chest.

"Ugh." he groaned. "Only a little bit of damage." Chaoss' life points: 4000-3500. Yumas' life points: 4000.

"I now activate the special ability of my Burner Visor, equipping it to Utopia." Yuma explained. Chaos just stared.

"What's the point?" he asked. Yuma smirked.

"You'll see." was Yumas' reply. Chaoss' black beady eyes widened.

"What?!" he gasped. Yuma pointed at Chaos.

"This duel is over!" Yuma shouted. Chaos then began to laugh.

"How so? Your monster doesn't have enough attack to defeat my Chaos Number, nor myself." That's when Yumas' mouth curled into a smile.

"Wrong again, Chaos." Yuma taunted.

"What?" Chaos growled.

"Burner Visor enables Utopia to bypass all your monsters and attack you directly." Yuma explained. Utopia raised. his sword.

"Go Utopia, Rising Sun Slash!" commanded Yuma. Utopia leaped over Ragnafinity and swung downward at Chaos.

"But, before my attack connects, I activate the quick-play spell Ego Boost! This boosts Utopias' attack by 1000!" Utopias' attack: 2500-3500. SLASH!

"We did it Astral!" Yuma cheered. "Chaos is no more!"

_I doubt Chaos would allow himself to be defeated this quickly._ thought Astral. Yuma was pumping his fists because of the victory.

"Yes!" he kept saying.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**0713MM: Part 2 of the epic duel.**

Chapter 19: The Fate of Astral World and The Human Worlds: Yuma vs. Chaos Part 2

"But, before my attack connects, I activate the quick-play spell Ego Boost! This boosts Utopias' attack by 1000!" Utopias' attack: 2500-3500. SLASH!

"We did it Astral!" Yuma cheered. "Chaos is no more!"

_I doubt Chaos would allow himself to be defeated this quickly._ thought Astral. Yuma was pumping his fists because of the victory.

"Yes!" he kept saying. When the smoke cleared, Chaos still stood there, strong and firm, his 3500 remaining life points untouched. Yumas' mouth fell open.

"What?!" Yuma cried out, shocked.

"Hahahaha!" Chaos laughed. "Nice try Yuma, but I activated my trap, Chaos Illusion! With this trap, when I would take a direct attack, this special summons itself to my side of the field to not only block your attack, but it's treated as a level 0 monster." Yuma and Astrals' eyes widened with shock. Chaos smirked.

"Fine then, I place three cards facedown and end my turn, you're up, Chaos." Yuma said. Chaos nodded.

"Indeed it is, I draw!" Chaos sneered. He turned the card over and smirked in amusement.

"I activate the trap, Chaos Gift." Chaos said. The said trap revealed itself.

"What's that?" Yuma asked. Chaos smiled.

"It's simple really." Chaos replied. Yuma cocked his head to the side.

"Chaos Gift enables one monster on my opponents' field to gain attack equal to the monster on my field with the highest attack. Since Ragnafinity has 2800 attack, your Utopia gains 2800 attack." Utopias' attack: 2500-5300.

_Why would Chaos boost Utopias' attack?_ Astral thought. Then, his eyes widened. _Oh no!_

"Now, I activating Ragnafinitys' effect. By detaching one Chaos overlay unit, I can target one monster with an attack different from it's original attack, and banish it." Chaos explained. "So, you'll be taking 2800 points of damage!" Ragnafinity threw her scythe at Utopia.

"I activate a trap card known as Safe Number! With this trap, when a Number on my side of the field would be banished, it's gets sent to the graveyard instead."

"What?" Chaos gasped, then he laughed. "Fine then, I'll just destroy your monster." And within an instant, Utopia exploded, along with Burner Visor.

"Utopia!" Yuma cried out. Chaos pointed his black right index finger at Yuma.

"Now, you take 2800 points of damage!" Chaos sneered. Astral turned to face Yuma.

"Yuma!" he shouted in terror. There was an explosion, then Yuma began to fly backwards, along with Astral.

"Whaaa!" Yuma and Astral cried out, then they landed on there backs, their life points depleting from 4000-1200. Chaos began to laugh.

"How pathetic!" he laughed loudly. When the smoke cleared, Yum had a monster in front of him, his life points then restored to 4000.

"What?!" Chaos cried out. "But how?!"

"Simple. When we took effect damage, we can special summon Damage Mage from our hand to nullify any effect damage we took from that effect." Astral explained. Chaos grunted.

"Fine then. I shall activate the effect of Chaos Gift and Chaos Illusion. Chaos Gift becomes a Chaos overlay unit onto Ragnafinity, which in turn, boosts my life points by 500, and Chaos Illusion allows me to special summon the other two from my deck." Chaoss' life points: 3500-4000, Ragafinitys' chaos overlay units: 0-1. Chaos Illusions, level 0, attack: 0, defense: 0. Astral scoffed. Chaos then sneered.

"I now overlay my 3 level 0 monsters! With these 3 monsters I shall build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 0: The Creator of Numeron. Number 0: The Creator of Numeron, rank 0, attack: ?, defense: ?.

"What is that?" Astral asked. "Could it be the _true_ Original Number?" Chaos nodded.

"Indeed." he smirked.

Skipping to Yumas' friends...

Kite and Quinton were trying to find a path that lead into the dark castle, while the rest of them tried to entertain themselves. It wasn't working out. Quattro growled in anger and frustration.

"This is unfair!" Quattro complained. "Yuma and Astral are dueling Chaos, while we just sit here!" Suddenly, the walls began to fall away. Quinton and Kite just stared. Quattro was just as surprised.

"Quattro, what did you do?" Quinton asked. Quattro shrugged.

"I don't think he did anything." Kite said.

"Well if that's the case, let's go!" Trey said eagerly. They started to rush forward toward the entrance, but Dumon stopped them.

"Wait!" he called after them. Kite, Trey, Quattro and Quinton turned around.

"What is it, Dumon?" asked Rio.

"This _must_ be one of Chaoss' traps." Dumon explained. Quattro shrugged again.

"He has a point." Vector chimed in. "Waltzing right into Chaoss' Castle would be suicide."

"But, Yuma and Astral are in there." Alito pointed out.

"True." Mizar agreed. Trey then looked at his brothers and Kite for a moment. They then silently agreed on something. Kite walked toward Mizar and Trey walked toward Michael. Trey held out his Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis and Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis to Michael, while Kite held out his Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. Mizar and Michael looked at the cards that were being given to them in surprise.

"Trey, why are you doing this?" Michael asked. "Number 6 is your Number, not mine." Trey nodded.

"I know." he replied. "I just think that it will help you when you run into Chaos." Michael nodded and took the 2 Numbers, thanking Trey, and promised he would return them to him once this was finally. Mizar promised the same thing.

"I'll take good care of it." Mizar said as he put Number 62 into his deck box. Kite nodded.

Back to the duel between Yuma and Chaos...

"My Number 0 gains 1000 attack for every overlay unit it has. Since it has 3, it stands at 3000 attack points." Yuma gritted his teeth.

"Next, I'll activate my Numbers' effect. Once per turn, during either players turn, I can target 1 monster from my Extra Deck, and attach it to this card as an Xyz Material. I choose Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" Number 0 then absorbed Number C105 and made it an overlay unit. Number 0s' overlay units and attack: overlay units: 4, attack: 4000.

"Now Ragnafinity, attack and destroy Damage Mage!" Chaos commanded. Ragnafinity did just that, and sliced the mage in half.

"No!" Yuma cried out. Chaos pointed at Yuma and Astral.

"It was a good attempt boys, but this duel is over now. Hahahaha!" Chaos laughed. "Number 0: The Creator of Numeron, attack Yuma directly with Creation Blast!" Number 0 lifted its right hand up and started to make an energy ball, then fired it at Yuma. Yuma and Astrals' eyes widened in shock, then Yumas' mouth curved into a smile as he took the hit.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**0713MM: Part 3 of the epic duel. But, there's a duel that'll be happening soon that's even more epic!**

Chapter 20: The Fate of Astral World and The Human Worlds: Yuma vs. Chaos Part 3

"It was a good attempt boys, but this duel is over now. Hahahaha!" Chaos laughed. "Number 0: The Creator of Numeron, attack Yuma directly with Creation Blast!" Number 0 lifted its right hand up and started to make an energy ball, then fired it at Yuma. Yuma and Astrals' eyes widened in shock, then Yumas' mouth curved into a smile as he took the hit. Chaos was still laughing while the smoke cleared.

_At last! Yuma and Astral have finally lost!_ he thought with an evil grin on his blackened face. When the smoke finally cleared, Utopia was in front of Yuma, defending his Master. Chaoss' eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" he shouted. "Explain yourself Yuma!" Yuma chuckled.

"Don't you remember when I used my Safe Number trap card?" Yuma asked. Chaos nodded.

"Yeah I do." he replied.

"You also remember that my Number comes back during either players turn?" Yuma asked again.

"Yes, I do." Chaos replied. "Fine then, Number 0, attack Utopia!"

"Not so fast! I activate Utopias' ability! By detaching an overlay unit, I can negate your attack. Go, Light-wing Shield!" Utopia put up a shield, thus blocking Number 0s' attack. Chaos grunted.

"Fine then, I set 1 card facedown and end my turn. Go Yuma." Chaos said, placing his chosen card from his hand facedown in the spell/trap zone on his duel disk. Yuma tried to stand, but after the last few attacks, he could barely stand up.

"Yuma! Are you alright?" Astral asked, concerned for his friend. Yuma stood up slowly, then turned to face Astral, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. Astral nodded.

_Let's hope so._ Astral thought.

"Alright Chaos... It's my turn... I...draw!" Yuma shouted weakly. He turned the card over and looked at it. He grinned. Then, something happened. Yuma felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain, then he fell to the floor, thus falling unconscious. Astral then turned to look at Yuma.

"Yuma!" he shouted in concern. "Yuma, get up!" Yuma of course, did not get up.

_Is this what Dumon felt when he took that direct attack?_ thought Yuma. _Probably._ Then, he pu his face into the black ground.

_I'm sorry Astral, I failed you..._ thought Yuma. He could still here Chaoss' laughter.

"How pathetic!" laughed Chaos. "You could barely even make a dent in my life points!"

Not far away from that room...

Shark could hear Chaoss' laughter. Shark growled in anger. Rio then touched her brothers' shoulder.

"What's wrong, Reginald?" she asked her brother in concern. Shark turned to look at his sister.

"It's Yuma and Astral." he replied. "They're in danger." He then opened his deck box and handed Number 32: Shark Drake and Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss to his sister. Rio took them without question. Shark then pointed to his sister, Michael and Mizar.

"You three are the only ones who can stop Chaos now." Shark said. Vector pouted.

"How come them?" he asked. "I wanted to duel Chaos!"

"We all do." Dumon said. "But, I'm injured, so I can't." Trey pointed to the end of the hallway.

"We're almost there!" he shouted as he ran ahead.

"Trey, wait!" Quinton shouted after Trey. Quattro smiled. The gang soon arrived at the room where Chaos was laughing at the sight of Yuma unconscious. Shark gasped when he saw Yuma.

"YUMA!" shouted Shark. "GET UP!" Yuma of course, didn't get up. Shark growled.

"We have to do something!" Alito said frantically. Girag agreed. Rio, Michael and Mizar ran forward. Chaos turned to face them.

"Ah, more for me to crush." he said, amused at the sight.

"Astral." Rio said. Astral turned toward Rio.

"Yes Rio?" he asked.

"Move Yumas' body." she said. Astral nodded.

"Very well." Astral agreed. He then proceeded to move Yumas' body. Yuma grunted as a result. Chaos was still laughing. Mizar, Rio and Michael narrowed their eyes. Then, the three of them pointed their index fingers at him.

"We're going to make you _pay_ for what you did to Yuma, and Astral!" snarled Rio. Chaos snickered.

"Try me." he taunted. Mizar and Michael growled in response. Chaos snickered.

"Rio won't be fighting you alone because we got her back." Michael and Mizar responded.

"I am more powerful than all of three of you combined!" Chaos taunted. Rio curved her lips into a smile.

"We'll see about that." Rio smirked. Chaoss' smile faded.

"Prove it then." he said, lifting his blackish-red duel disk in the air.

"Hey guys, gear up!" Rio shouted. "Duel disks go! Get 'em ready for action!" As if on cue, Rio threw her duel disk up into the air, then it landed on her left arm, and activated.

"You got it Rio!" Mizar and Michael agreed, activating their duel disks as well.

"D-Gazer, let's roll!" Rio shouted, throwing her D-Gazer over her left eye, as did Michael and Mizar.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Rio shouted once again, this time throwing her right fist up into the air. Everyone else watching began to smile. Even Vector began to smile.

_Be careful Rio._ Shark thought.

_Yes, be careful. All three of you._ Astral thought.

_Come on Michael, you can do this! _thought Trey.

_You better pull off a victory Mizar._ thought Kite.

_Come on Rio! You can do it!_ thought Dumon. _I love you! You can't lose this duel Rio! Everyone is counting on you three to win this duel, and save the Astral and Human Worlds! I'm counting on you..._

To be continued...

**0713MM: Yuma may have fallen, but Rio, Mizar and Michael take Yuma's place! What will happen next?**


	21. Chapter 21

**0713MM: You won't hear from me for the rest of this story.**

Chapter 21: Battle Royale: The Fate of Astral World and The Human Worlds: Rio, Michael and Mizar vs. Chaos Part 1

"Since there are three of you and one of me, I'll start the duel with triple amount, giving me a total of 12000 life points, while you three share 4000 life points." Chaos explained. Rio, Michael and Mizar growled in response to that. Rio then put her right hand atop of her deck.

"I'll take control of Yumas' cards from his field." Rio said. Chaos nodded. And after that agreement, Number 39: Utopia and and Yumas' 2 other facedowns appeared on Rios' duel disk.

"I draw!" shouted Rio. She turned the card over so she could see it. She grinned as a result.

"Alright Chaos, I activate the spell card, Double Summon! This allows me to normal summon twice this turn. So, I'll normal my Blizzard Thunderbird, and use it's effect. Once per turn, I can discard 1 card from my hand, so I can special summon 2 Winged-Beast monsters from my hand, and graveyard, then this card gets bounced back to my hand. So, I'll discard my Blizzard Falcon to special summon Aurora Wing from my hand, and my Blizzard Falcon from my graveyard." Aurora Wing, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1600, and Blizzard Falcon, level 4, attack/defense: 1500. Chaos growled in response. Rio then pulled another card from her hand.

"Now, I activate the field spell, Lemuria The Forgotten City." Rio continued. The field then transformed into a city that was part above water, and the other part below. Chaos growled again. Rio smiled.

"I activate my field spells' effect. Once per turn, I can increase the levels of all of my Water Attribute monsters by 1 for every Water monster I control. Since I control 2, both of my monsters go to level 6." Aurora Wing and Blizzard Falcons' levels: 4-6. Rio then pointed at Chaos.

"Now Chaos, I activate my Blizzard Falcon's effect." Rio continued. Chaos looked at Rio, a little surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Since the attack of Falcon is different from it's original attack, I can inflict 1500 points of damage to you." Rio explained. Chaoss' black beady eyes widened.

"Say what?!" he gasped.

"Go Icicle Storm!" Rio commanded. Blizzard Falcon opened up its wings and flapped them wildly, sending out a storm of ice at Chaos.

"Ugh!" he groaned slightly as his life points depleted from 12000-10500. Shark smiled.

"Way to go Rio!" Shark and Dumon shouted. "You got him!" Rio smiled as a result at hearing those compliments. Rio then pulled another card from her hand.

"Now I normal summon Saber Shark, then special summon Shark Stickers and Silent Angler!" shouted Rio. Chaos growled.

"Next, I use Saber Sharks' effect, increasing Shark Stickers level by 1." Rio explained. Shark Stickers level: 3-4. Shark smiled.

"She's going to double overlay." Dumon noted.

"Indeed." Astral agreed. Rio thrusted her right hand forward.

"I overlay my level 6 Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing, then I'll overlay my Saber Shark, Shark Stickers and Silent Angler!" Rio shouted. Two overlay networks appeared, then exploded.

"I Xyz summon Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice and Number 32: Shark Drake!" Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice, rank 6, attack/defense: 500, and Number 32: Shark Drake, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2100.

"My Number 21 gains 1000 attack for every Xyz material it has. Since it has 2 Xyz materials, it gains 2000 attack points, plus my field spell gives it another 200 attack, so my 2 Numbers attack are 2700 and 3000." Rio clarified. Chaos just stared in amusement, then began to laugh.

"You fool! I activate Number C103's special ability! By detaching one Chaos overlay unit, I can target 1 monster on your field who has an attack different from its original attack, and banish it! Then you take damage equal to the difference!" C103s' one and only Chaos overlay unit went to the graveyard, and Ragnafinity threw it's scythe at Number 21. Rio gritted her teeth.

"Oh no! If this connects, not only will Rio and her two other teammates be down a monster, but they'll also be down in life points too!" Trey cried out in panic. Quattro and Quinton growled, Vetrix just stared.

"RIO, MICHAEL, MIZAR! NO!" screamed Trey, Dumon and Shark as Ragnafinitys' scythe connected with its target, then Rios' side of the field exploded. Chaos began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Take that, heroes!" he laughed loudly.

_Oh no! Rio!_ thought Dumon. _I can't lose you again!_

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Battle Royale: The Fate of Astral World and The Human Worlds: Rio, Michael and Mizar vs. Chaos Part 2

"RIO, MICHAEL, MIZAR! NO!" screamed Trey, Dumon and Shark as Ragnafinitys' scythe connected with its target, then Rios' side of the field exploded. Chaos began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Take that, heroes!" he laughed loudly.

_Oh no! Rio!_ thought Dumon. _I can't lose you again!_ The smoke began to clear from Rios' field. Chaos was still laughing.

"Rio..." Shark muttered sadly. When the smoke finally cleared, Rio was smiling widely, her and her teammates 4000 life points remained untouched. Chaos stopped laughing, and his eyes widened with shock, his black mouth fell open.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked. "That's impossible!"

"Oh, but it is possible. Because of this!" Rio replied. She then pointed to a card that was faceup on her field.

"Shattering Ice?!" Chaos shrieked again. "But how?!" Rio still kept that grin on her face.

"Simple. When you activated C103's effect, I had to think quickly in order to save myself. So, I activated this card from my deck in order to negate your effect from banishing my Number." Rio explained. "Furthermore, this card becomes an overlay unit onto 1 Water Xyz monster I control. Hmm... I think I'll choose Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice!" Frozen Lady Justices' overlay units: 2-3.

"Also, you can't activate any cards or effects until the end of my turn." Rio said cooly. "And your monsters on your field lose their effects until the end of my turn as well."

"What?!" Chaos gasped.

_No, this can't be! Now I can't use my facedowns, and my Barian Chaos Fiend is vulnerable! NO! _Rio pointed her right index finger at Number C103: Ragnafinity.

"Number 21: Frozen Lady Justices' attack is at 4700 now via Shattering Ice giving 1000 attack, plus Number 21s' effect. Now Frozen Lady Justice, attack Ragnafinity with Icicle Justice Sword Slash!" Rio commanded. Number 21 took out its Icicle Sword and cut Ragnafinity down. Slash!

"Urgh!" Chaos growled as his life points depleted from 10500-7700.

"Your turn Shark Drake, attack Number 0 with Deep Sea Destruction! Rio commanded. Boom!

"Rargh!" cried out Chaos at the bite on his Number 0 blew him backwards, he landed a few feet away from the explosion, his life points then depleted from 7700-4700. Rio then pointed toward Barian Chaos Fiend.

"Now Utopia, let's finish this once and for all!" Rio commanded. Utopia turned to face Rio, then he nodded.

"Attack with Rising Sun Slash!" commanded. She then used Utopias' effect to stop her own attack. Chaos was puzzled.

"Why stop your own attack?" he asked. He looked closely at her facedowns

_Of course!_ he thought.

"I activate, the spell, Double or Nothing!" Rio shouted. The said card then revealed itself.

"Yes!" Dumon shouted. "If this works, Rio will win the duel!"

"Since I negated Utopias' attack, this card enables Utopia to attack again, only this time, his attack is doubled!" Utopias' attack: 2500-5000.

"Go Utopia, Rising Sun Slash!" commanded Rio. Utopia took out his two swords and slashed Barian Chaos Fiend in bits, which exploded.

_It is over._ thought Shark.

_Chaos wouldn't allow himself to lose this easily._ Astral thought. _He must be up to something, but what?_

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Battle Royale: The Fate of Astral World and The Human Worlds: Rio, Michael and Mizar vs. Chaos Part 3

"Go Utopia, Rising Sun Slash!" commanded Rio. Utopia took out his two swords and slashed Barian Chaos Fiend in bits, which exploded.

_It is over._ thought Shark.

_Chaos wouldn't allow himself to lose this easily._ Astral thought. _He must be up to something, but what?_ When the smoke cleared, Chaos was still there, his life points were at 700. Rios' mouth fell open.

"What?!" she gasped. "But how?" Chaos snickered.

"Simple, when you used your Shattering Ice Quick-play spell card, I used my facedown, Emergency Provisions, destroying 1 spell/trap card on my field, granting me 1000 life points before Shattering Ice took effect." Rio growled, then smiled.

"Fine then, my partners will finish you then. I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." "You're up, Mizar." Chaos began to laugh. Rio narrowed her eyes.

"What now?" she asked.

"Simple. I activate my trap, Rebirth of Creation!" Chaos countered. The said trap revealed itself.

"What's that do?" asked Mizar.

"It's simple really. Since my Number 0 was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon it back to my field with all of its Xyz materials and this card becomes an Xyz material to Number 0." Number 0s' overlay units: 4-5. Number 0s' attack: 4000-5000. Mizar growled.

"Great! We're back to square one!" Mizar said, frustrated that Chaos is managing to survive.

"Oh Mizar, I activate the trap, Chaos Life! Now my life points restore equal to the amount of damage I took. Since I took 11300 points of damage, I gain that amount." Chaoss' life points: 700-12000.

"Oh that's not all! I activate the trap, Chaos Bombardment! With this, you 3 get slammed with damage equal to the amount I took last turn. Since I took 11300 points of damage last turn, you 3 will take that amount." Rio, Mizar and Michael gasped in shock. Then, Rio smiled.

"I activate the trap, Water Barrier!" Rio countered. "With this trap, me and my partners take no damage, since we control a Water monster. Chaoss' Chaos Bombardment fired and the blast hit the barrier instead. Chaos growled.

"Grr, no!" Chaos growled in anger. Mizar turned to face Rio.

"Thanks for that." he said. Rio nodded.

"No problem." she said. Then, the two of them turned back to face their ultimate foe. Mizar put his right hand ontop of his deck.

"My move Chaos, I draw!" Mizar shouted. Mizar turned the card over that he drew so he could see what it was. He grinned in amusement.

"Well Chaos, your reign of terror and destruction ends here!" Mizar shouted. Astral looked puzzled. Chaos looked just as puzzled.

"How so Mizar?" asked Chaos. "Explain to me how you plan on defeating me." Mizar smirked.

"Why on earth would I tell you that?" Mizar asked. Chaos just shrugged.

"Anyway, I'll start the duel off with Double Summon. This card allows me to normal summon twice, so I'll normal summon Mythic Tree Dragon, then special summon Mythic Water Dragon, then normal summon my Parasec, the Interstellar Dragon since I control a level 8 monster. I'll then activate my Mythic Tree Dragon's effect, changing it to level 8 because my Mythic Water Dragon is level 8." Mythic Tree Dragons' level: 4-8. Mizar thrusted his hand forward.

"I shall overlay my 2 level 8s and build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" shouted Mizar. The overlay network exploded, revealing a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but newer, and better. Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 4000, defense: 3000. Kite smiled at the summoning of his Number. Chaos growled in response to the summoning of Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon.

"Way to go Mizar!" Alito shouted. Kite nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." Kite said. Chaos smirked in amusement. Mizar then threw 2 cards facedown on his duel disk.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Michael, you're up now." Mizar said to Michael. Michael nodded.

"Right. My turn Chaos, I draw!" Michael shouted. He turned the card over, and he smiled as a result to what he drew. Chaos just smirked in amusement.

"You cannot win you three." he taunted. Rio, and Mizar growled. Michael started to smirk.

"We'll see about that, Chaos." he said. Chaoss' smirk faded and was replaced with a frown.

"How so?" Chaos asked.

"You'll see." Michael replied.

"Oh really?" Chaos asked. Michael nodded.

"Yes, because I now activate the spell card Xyz Treasure. This enables me to draw 1 card for every Xyz monster on the field. I count 3, so I draw three cards from my deck." And after that, Michael drew 3 more cards from his deck. He then pulled another card out of his hand.

"I now activate the spell card known as Psychic Xyz. With this, by paying 500 life points, I can special 2 Psychic monsters from deck, or Extra Deck of the same level. I special summon from deck 2 Overdrive Teleporters!" Rio, Mizar and Michaels' life points: 4000-3500, Chaoss' life points: 12000 Chaos snickered, while Michael groaned in pain from the shock from his card activating.

"However, there effects are negated, but that does not matter." Michael said. Michael then lifted his right arm, which in turn, showed the number 6 on his right arm. Trey gasped.

"Oh no! My number is trying to take control of Michael!" Trey gasped in shock, to which Quattro and Quinton just stared. But, then number 6 disappeared from Michaels' arm.

"I overlay my 2 level 6 monsters and Xyz summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!" shouted Michael. Trey sighed in relief that his number didn't take control of his friend. The overlay network exploded, revealing the giant machine covered in magma. Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, rank 6, attack: 2600, defense: 3000. Chaos just snorted in response.

"Pffft! That Number is too weak to even lay a finger on my 12000 life points!" Chaos retorted. Michael then smirked.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked mockingly. Chaos growled to that taunt. Michael then pulled another card from his and revealed it to Chaos, who gasped.

"No, it can't be...!" Chaos gasped. Michael smirked in response Chaoss' surprise.

"I activate Rank-up Magic Argent Chaos Force!" shouted Michael. The Arclight brothers smiled.

"I rebuild the overlay network with Chronomaly Atlandis! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis!" The overlay network exploded once again, revealing a machine completely covered in hot magma. Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, rank 7, attack/defense: 3300. Trey cheered.

"Way to go Michael!" Trey cheered. "Keep it up!"

"Indeed." Quinton agreed. Quattro just smirked. Michael then pointed at Chaos.

"Alright Chaos, I activate my C6's special ability! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster on your field and equip it to this card." Michael explained. Chaos gasped.

"What?! This can't be!" he shouted in shock. C6 lashed out its lava whip and absorbed Number 0: The Creator of Numeron. Michael then wiped his brow.

"Phew! One less threat to deal with." Michael said with relief. Unfortunately for Michael, Chaos was fuming.

"How...could this...happen?!" Chaos shrieked in anger and terror. Michael smirked, who then lifted his right index finger and pointed it at Chaos.

"It's fitting this duel should end this way Chaos. You were the one responsible for what happened to me during my past life. And now, I'll make you pay for what you did! I activate another effect of my Chaos Number! By sending the equipped Number to the graveyard, along with all of its overlay units, your life points become 100!" Chaoss' mouth fell open.

"WHAT?!" Chaos screamed. Then Number C6 took out its lava whip and slashed at Chaos. Slash!

"ARGH!" Chaos screamed in agony as the searing pain from C6s' lava whip stung him. Chaoss' life points: 12000-100. Trey cheered. again.

"Yahoo!" he cheered. When the smoke cleared, Chaos had a trap faceup on his field, an evil grin presented on his face.

"No way!" Michael cried out.

"Yes way Michael, because I activated the trap Burst of Chaos! When I take damage from a card effect, you three take damage equal the highest attack monster on your field. It seems C6 fits the bill, so you three take 3300 points of damage!" Rio gasped.

"No way!" Shark cried out.

"He must've had that trap ready and waiting!" Dumon realized. Michael growled.

"Due to C6's effect, you take no further damage this turn, so I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn. Your move, Chaos." Michael said as he slapped his 2 cards from his hand facedown in the spell/trap card zones of his duel disk. Chaos then proceeded to draw a card from the top of his deck.

"You three will lose to me, I draw!" Chaos shouted, and the card that he was about draw turned a pinkish-red color.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Battle Royale: The Fate of Astral World and The Human Worlds: Rio, Michael and Mizar vs. Chaos Part 4

"You three will lose to me, I draw!" Chaos shouted, and the card that he was about draw turned a pinkish-red color. When the pink light from Chaoss' card disappeard. He turned so he could see it. He grinned as a result.

"Alright you three, I activate the spell card Barian Chaos Dual Summon! Now I special two Barian Chaos monster from my deck. I special summon 2 Barian Chaos Witches from my deck!" The two Barian Chaos Witches appeared on Chaoss' field. Barian Chaos Witches, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 1700. Chaos then lifted his black right hand.

"I overlay my 2 Barian Chaos Witches! I Xyz summon Barian Chaos Priest!" The overlay network then exploded, revealing priest covered in black robes. Barian Chaos Priest, rnk 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2100.

"Next I'll use its effect. Once per turn, I can detach 1 Xyz material to activate one of the following effects. I detach 1 Xyz material to destroy itself!" The priest then slashed one overlay unit, then it exploded. Rio, Mizar and Michael cocked their heads. Even the audience was confused.

"Why did he do that?" asked Shark.

"Maybe the pressure was getting to him." Kite suggested. Astral shook his head.

"I doubt that very much, Kite." Astral said. Kite and Shark turned to face Astral.

"What do you mean Astral?" asked Kite.

"I mean, he wanted to do that." Astral clarified. "His most powerful will now arise. Astral World and the Human World are doomed." Kite scoffed, while Shark scowled.

"Yeah right!" Shark retorted. "The Astral and Human Worlds aren't doomed until Rio, Mizar and Michaels' life points hit 0!" Rio, Mizar and Michael were just as confused. The smoke finally cleared, revealing a laughing Chaos.

"This duel is over now!" Chaos continued laughed. Rio narrowed her eyes.

"How so?" she asked. "You have no monsters on your field!" Chaos continued to laugh. Mizar, growing impatient, growled.

"Grr, say something!" shouted Mizar. Chaos stopped laughing after hearing that.

"You don't get it, do you?" Chaos asked. Rio, Mizar and Michael shook their heads. Chaos sighed.

"Fine then, allow me to explain. When I destroyed my Barian Chaos Priest with a card effect, I enabled myself to summon my powerful monster in my entire deck!" Rio, Mizar, Michael and the audience gasped in shock.

"I was afraid of this!" shouted Astral. Chaos then began to laugh again.

"Arise Barian Chaos Zero: Dark Matter God! Hahahahahaha!" Chaos laughed. Barian Chaos Zero: Dark Matter God came out of the hole that Barian Chaos Priest left when it was destroyed. The Zero God loomed over his opponents. Michael and Rio stepped back in shock and fear, while Mizar snarled. Barian Chaos Zero: Dark Matter God, rank 12, attack/defense: 5000, Xyz materials: 1.

"Since my Zero God was special summoned via Barian Chaos Priests' effect, all the cards on your field are destroyed!" As if on cue, all the cards on Rio, Mizar and Michaels' field were instantly destroyed.

"Oh no! We're defenseless!" Rio cried out.

"How right you are! Barian Chaos Zero, attack them directly with Dark Matter Burst!" Chaos commanded.

"RIO, NO!" screamed Shark and Dumon. Rio turned her head and looked at one of the card in her hand.

_Thank you, Yuma._ she thought as the Dark Matter Burst from Chaoss' Zero God connected with its target, then were was an explosion.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Battle Royale: The Fate of Astral World and The Human Worlds: Rio, Michael and Mizar vs. Chaos Part 5

"Oh no! We're defenseless!" Rio cried out.

"How right you are! Barian Chaos Zero, attack them directly with Dark Matter Burst!" Chaos commanded.

"RIO, NO!" screamed Shark and Dumon. Rio turned her head and looked at one of the card in her hand.

_Thank you, Yuma._ she thought as the Dark Matter Burst from Chaoss' Zero God connected with its target, then were was an explosion. Chaos was laughing in triumph.

"At last!" he continued to laugh. "Victory!" When the smoke cleared, there was Gagaga Gardna blocking Chaoss' Zero God's attack. Chaoss' mouth fell open with shock and surprise.

"WHAT?!" Chaos shrieked. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Rio smirked.

"When you declared a direct attack, I can special summon this monster from my hand in defense mode." Rio explained as Gagaga Gardna took the hit, then exploded. Chaos growled.

"Grr! Fine then, I end my turn." Chaos growled. Rio began to smile.

"I activate Shattering Ices' effect from my graveyard. By banishing it, I can negate your monsters effects." Rio explained. She then put her right hand atop her deck. "I draw!" The top card of her deck glowed a bright bluish color.

"Is that-?" Astral asked, shocked.

"A Shining Draw?" Shark and Dumon asked, just as puzzled. Rio turned the card over, and grinned as a result, then she pulled another card from her hand.

"I activate the spell card Heavy Storm. This blows away all of your spell and trap cards." Rio said. The Heavy Storm card blew away all of Chaoss' spell/trap cards. To which, he growled at.

"No...!" Chaos growled in anger.

"I now activate the spell Number Revival. This allows me to special summon back any Numbers that reside in our graveyard. So, I special summon Number 32: Shark Drake, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis!" The three Numbers returned to the field. Mizar turned to face Rio.

"May I do the honors?" he asked. Rio nodded. Mizar lifted his right arm, which had the number 95 on his right wrist.

"I rebuild the overlay network with Number 62! Come on out, Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" The overlay network exploded, revealing a darker version of Number 62. Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, rank 9, attack: 4000, defense: 0. Chaos growled again.

"Not that Number..." Mizar smirked.

"Oh, but it is." Mizar grinned, he then turned to face Rio.

"Continue your turn." he said. Rio nodded.

"Alright, here I go!" shouted Rio, then she turned to face her brother.

"Ready Reginald?" she asked. Shark nodded.

"You bet, sis!" Shark called out. Then, the two of them began to chant.

"We rebuild the overlay network with Number 32: Shark Drake!" Rio and Reginald shouted. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! We Xyz summon Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss!" The overlay network then exploded, revealing Shark Drake once again, but this time it had white skin and it had a long white horn on the top of its head. Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2100. Chaos growled again.

"No! Not Shark Drake Veiss!" Chaos cried out worriedly. Rio then smirked, as they Shark.

"We now activate Shark Drake Veiss' special effect!" Rio and Shark shouted. "By detaching an overlay unit, we banish 1 monster from our graveyard to make your monsters' attack and defense 0!" Shark Drake Veiss ate its one and only overlay unit, and then Rio banished her Gagaga Gardna from her graveyard. Barian Chaos Zeros' attack/defense: 5000-0. Rio, Mizar, Michael and Shark then pointed there right index fingers at Chaos.

"This duel is finally over Chaos!" Rio snarled. "Go Shark Drake Veiss, attack Barian Chaos Zero with Chaos Stream!" Shark Drake Veiss proceeded to do just that, but not before Michael and Mizar ordered their Numbers to attack.

"Go Number 95, attack with Dark Matter Stream of Destruction!"

"And you too Number C6, attack Barian Chaos Zero with Chaos Punishment!" The three attacks combined into one.

"Go Dark Matter Stream Punishment!" Rio, Mizar and Michael shouted. The one giant attack connected with its target, blowing up Barian Chaos Zero into a billion pieces. Then, there was a huge explosion. BOOM!

"Urgh, gah!" Chaos screamed as he was blown backward from the explosion, his life points then depleted from 100-0. **Rio, Mizar, Michael: WIN.** Rio, Mizar and Michael then proceeded to take off their D-Gazers.

"I can't believe it." Vector muttered with happiness. "They actually won?"

"So they have." Astral agreed. Everyone else in the audience began to cheer. Even Vector threw in a few claps. Meanwhile, Shark, Trey and Kite were congratulating them. Rio, Mizar and Michael handed the Numbers they borrowed back to their original owners.

"Congrats Rio." Dumon said as he approached. Rio turned to face him, she smiled as a result.

"Thanks Dumon." she said.

"You're welcome." Dumon smiled with happiness in his voice. The defeated Chaos laid on the cold, black floor.

"Impossible..." he muttered. "Unbelievable..." Rio, Mizar and Michael turned to face Chaos.

"Well you better believe it!" Rio snapped.

"We stopped your evil schemes once and for all." Mizar retorted.

"Yeah." Michael agreed. Chaos then curved his lips into an evil smile.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Chaos. Rio, Mizar and Michael narrowed their eyes.

"You may think that you've won, but the worst is ahead." Chaos said. "You'll face an nightmares of terror. The Astral and Human Worlds will blown to bits soon. But, you guys are too late to stop me! Hahahahaha! You only vanquished my body, not my spirit. While my dark energy lives on, I can assure you that you will not. Hehehehahahahahaha!" And with that, his dark form billowed into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Saving the Astral and Human Worlds from utter Destruction

After Chaos disappeared completely, the ground began to rumble. All of a sudden, Yuma woke up.

"What?! What's happening?" asked a shocked Yuma.

"I have no idea Yuma!" Astral shouted over the looked through his deck box, and found his Over-Hundred and Chaos Over-Hundred inside.

"Hmm..." Shark muttered. The two Number cards began to glow a bluish color.

Shark looked through his deck box, and found his Over-Hundred and Chaos Over-Hundred inside.

"Hmm..." Shark muttered. The two Number cards began to glow a bluish color. Shark lifted Number C101: Silent Honor DARK above his head.

"I summon you Number C101: Silent Honor DARK!" Shark shouted. Then, the dimensional rift began to open, revealing Chaos in his Energy Form. Sharks' eyes widened.

"Chaos!" Shark shouted angrily. "How are you still here?!" Chaos began to laugh. Shark narrowed his eyes in anger and frustration. Chaos then flinched at the sight at C101, which Shark smirked at that. Shark then looked at the other former Barian Emperors. They nodded in agreement.

"Come out Number C103: Ragnafinity!" Rio shouted as the her Chaos Over-Hundred Number came out its card.

"I call upon you Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Vector shouted. Alito, Girag, Mizar and Michael brought out their Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers as well. Chaos flinched yet again.

"Uh-oh..." Chaos gasped. Dumon took out his Chaos Over-Hundred Number.

"I summon you, Number C102: Archfiend Seraph!" shouted Dumon. Shark smiled.

"The Barian Emperors are back together again." Shark smiled.

"Indeed." Rio smiled, as well as Dumon, who was feeling much better. Then, the eight former Barian Emperors pointed at Chaos.

"Goodbye Chaos!" Shark shouted. "C101, attack Chaos!" Silent Honor DARK began twirling his spear and began to strike Chaos, but not before his fellow Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers did same.

"Go Ultimate Chaos Slash!" Shark ordered. The Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers attacked Chaos at the same time.

"NO!" Chaos screamed, then his Energy Form exploded into the nothing. The dimensional rift that Chaoss' energy created began to close.

"Hey, the dimensional rift is closing!" Trey said excitedly. Astral smiled.

"Good." Astral said with a smile on his face. Kite then turned to face Mizar, who nodded. Kite then raised up his Number card.

"Come on out Number 62!" Kite shouted. Mizar raised his right hand, holding out 3 cards.

"I summon Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon, Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Mater Dragon, and Number C107: Neo-Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Mizar shouted, and the three said dragons appeared. Dumon also took out a card from his deck box.

"I summon you Number 44: Sky Pegasus!" he shouted. Rio turned toward her brother, who nodded to allow Rio to ride out of Astral World with Dumon. Everyone else hopped on a dragon that Kite and Mizar summoned, and the gang took off.

While the gang flew on the Galaxy-Eyes Dragons back to Earth, Dumon and Rio were farther ahead. Shark didn't mind his sister dating their best friend. He just felt a bit uneasy about it. Other than that, he was okay with it.

Meanwhile…

Dumon and Rio were riding on Sky Pegasus, not talking much. Dumon decided to turn around and try to talk to Rio.

"Rio, I-" Dumon started to say. Rio turned to face him.

"Yes Dumon?" Rio asked. "Is something wrong?" Dumon shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong." Dumon replied, a bit of uneasiness in his voice. Rio just shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah right." Rio said with a smirk on her face. Dumon just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You know what I'm thinking, don't you?" asked Dumon. Rio nodded.

"Yes, I do." Rio replied, her curved her mouth into a friendly smile. Dumon smiled back. Both of their cheeks turned bright red. Rio then did something Dumon didn't expect. She grabbed his left shoulder and pulled him close. Dumons' eyes were still wide with shock and surprise.

"Ri-Rio?! Wha-what are you doing?!" Dumon cried out, shocked. Rio put her finger to his lips.

"Shh..." she whispered. Dumon nodded in agreement.

"Okay..." he whispered back. She then moved closer toward Dumons' face. Dumon stared in shock as Rios' lips touched his. Dumon was so shocked and surprised, he felt himself kissing her back. The kiss was a good, compassionate kiss. Rio then took her lips off of Dumons'. Dumon looked at Rio, who was smiling/blushing. Dumon had the same facial expression on his face.

"Where would you like to go Dumon?" Rio asked Dumon.

"I'm not sure." Dumon admitted. Rio put her hand to her chin.

"Hmm..." she muttered in deep thought. Then it came to her.

"I know! We could go to me and my brothers' old house!" she said, determinedly. Dumon nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." agreed Dumon.

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the gang are back at Earth by now." Rio said. Dumon nodded.

"Indeed." he agreed. And so, the two headed through the portal in the sky back to Earth.


	27. Chapter 27

**0713MM: Okay, I'm back. That last scene with Dumon and Rio riding on Dumons' Mythirian Number, Number 44: Sky Pegasus was so romantic, wouldn't you agree?**

**Dumon and Rio: Yup! (both look at each other and blush).**

**Vector: (sighs and rolls his eyes). Oh brother.**

**Astral: This is the last chapter, correct?**

**0713MM: Yes Astral.**

**Yuma: Good! Enjoy!**

**Shark: (walks in) Wait, hold on. You never put the disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter, did you?**

**0713MM: Well, no.**

**Yuma: I'll do it! 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

Chapter 27: Epilogue

After Yuma and his friends got back to Earth from saving Astral World from Chaoss' evil ways, the gang decided to have a nice friendly celebration tournament for saving yet another World. Now that their job is done and over with, Yuma and his big group of friends can finally relax, or they think...

In the darkest depths of the dimensional rift...

Even though Chaos was completely destroyed by the Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers, his dark power still remained, and after he was destroyed, eight new people emerged from the Chaoss' death. Half of these people were Barian, and the other four were Astral beings. The eight of them had their black hoods over their faces.

"So, Master Chaos has failed." the first figure said. "How disappointing."

"Yeah." agreed the second figure.

"We _must _defeat Yuma Tsukamo, along with his friends." the third said. The fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth figures agreed. The first figure, (obviously the leader of the bunch) sneered in agreement.

"_Yes_." he hissed. He, along with his pals, their eyes changed colors from their original colors to blackish-red.

What do you think will happen next? Is the Astral World and Earth really safe? Find out in the 3rd book of this trilogy: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Darkness Awakens.

**0713MM: (sniffling) **

**Dumon: (walks in holding a chess board). What's wrong?**

**0713MM: (turns his head and looks at Dumon). Nothing. Just the fact that this story is over now.**

**Dumon: Want to play a game of chess to clear your mind?**

**0713MM: Sure!**

**Dumon: That's good to hear. (turns to the audience). Bye for now!**


End file.
